The Heart of Thunder
by Vilan
Summary: AU!Arranged-Marriage. Jotun!Loki, Intersex!Loki, Kid!Loki, Possessive!Thor. Rated M for later chapters After endless search, Thor finally finds his abducted consort, Loki. Only Loki is severely injured and might not survive. Thor convinces his father to do anything possible, without thinking about the consequences in the future...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Heart of Thunder**

**Author: vilan**

**Pairing: Thor/Loki (SLASH)**

**Warning: Intersex!Loki**

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Marvel. Except Balder, Váli, my OCs.

**Chapter 1**

Thor couldn't sleep. For three weeks already.

His broken ribs and limbs were long mended, malnutrition he had endured taken care of; nonetheless he was restless.

Mjölnir hummed in his hand like liquid lightening, inexorable bloodlust boiled through his veins. Every night he lay in bed, looking up to well-carven constellations on the ceiling, recalling the loathsome face of that scum, Thanos and his disgusting minions.

He wanted to kill, to slaughter, to rip those metal-cased heads from their shoulders and crush their bodies into bloody messes until their intestines quell out.

The God of Thunder closed his sleep deprived eyes with a deep sigh.

In his dreams he could think of something else, like the gentle touches and kisses of his consort-

His Loki.

Loki, the sole beneficiary of Thor's devotion, Loki, still captive of the Chitauri, Loki, presumably dead.

No, Thor woke up with a howl, No, no, no! Loki could not be dead, he wouldn't allow it!

Thor vehemently shook his head, disheveled and coated in cold sweat.

Not after everything they went through, not after every pain the young pair of Gods had fought against and survived. The mere thought of Loki dead and Thor alive was just atrocious.

They were supposed to spend eternity with each other, and not slowly suffocate in loss and sorrow.

"Loki must be scared," Thor muttered to himself, the ache in his heart gradually intensifying. His Loki was a sorcerer, not a warrior, while the young god was thoroughly cunning and by no means a defenseless maid, he had never trained to face death without fear. Still he was brave like none other, Thor thought with sorrowful fondness, remembering how his consort chose to save Thor in exchange of what could only end fatal.

Hurtful memories emerged again with that vile laugh of Thanos, telling Loki to gut his own husband.

"I will provide a knife, young prince," that monster had said, "The idea of holding the golden Crownprince will suffice to keep Asgard to its place. We don't actually need him to be alive."

"Then you will lend me an army to conquer Midgard?"

Loki had asked, eyes focused on the foreign warlord. After Thor had been fettered to these walls the younger God hadn't spared one glance at him. Loki's posture was calm and carefully calculated, with only a hint of his impetuous sprit, which could be a sign of anxiety as well as impatient greed.

Thor didn't know what went through Loki's mind at that moment. After an ambush the two had fallen through the void, captured and mercilessly tortured by the Chitauri; Thor witnessed his spouse slowly falling apart.

The fact that he could nothing to soothe his mate's distress shredded his pride, to hear the sobs and cries calling his name burned his soul. It hurt him more than his own pain.

Thor did not fault Loki when the raven-haired God finally gave in. Loki became more and more engulfed in the foul tongue of Thanos, his sanity ran in thin line. Thanos convinced the young God to strive for the throne, planted greed to rule over Midgard and the nine realms. He manipulated Loki to recognize Thor as the obstacle he truly was, a hindrance to power, who will always regard his Jotun consort as a broodmare to impregnate, a convenient whore to bed. In agony, Thor listened how Loki broke down by that repulsive, false revelation; he wanted nothing more than hold his dear consort and vow the truth of his devoted love over and over again. But with Mjölnir lost and in strong chains, Thor was useless.

So Loki stood, face blank and unreadable, in front of his husband, sharp knife in his delicate hands. The Thunder God didn't cringe. His body felt already heavy, if his death could ensure Loki's survival he would die gladly. He just let his gaze wander over his consort's feature, the last image of his love branding his soul-

Then, Loki dropped the knife.

"I don't need help to gut this pathetic lump of meat. The stupid oaf shall die by my bare hands."

Thanos seemed to consider this, and cackled with a nod. The Chitauri were mere slaves bound to their Lord, therefore there was none who would object.

Before anyone realized what was happening, Loki launched at his husband, his hands the mimicry of claws and dug into bare flesh-,

And with a flush of powerful Magic, Thor lay panting in front of the golden Gates of Asgard.

Loki was nowhere to be seen.

"Brother," the door of his chamber silently opened. Balder, his cousin and blood-brother approached, shortly followed by Váli, his other cousin. Thor did not bother to stand.

"You missed dinner. When was the last time you ate proper? I do not recall such absence of appetite in your whole life," Balder gently chided but looked haggard himself. The usually bright brown eyes were dimmed with grief. Apart from Thor, Balder probably was the only one who still believed Loki to be alive, just to deny the alternative.

Thor slowly tilted his head up to his blood-brothers. Both looked grave, lines of worries on their faces. They spent days and nights searching for signs of Loki, Thor knew, as did the Warriors three and Lady Sif. All that for naught, he thought grimly.

"I asked Father to grant me access to the void," Thor murmured weary and defeated. He felt powerless, weak, too vulnerable, even in his exile on Midgard he had more control. True, during his exile he was forbidden to reach his powers, but now he felt deprived of his soul. The void inside was eating him alive.

His brothers, though, seemed shocked.

"…Brother, the Allfather will never allow you to go back! We will try to retrieve Loki, believe me, we shan't rest, but you are the sole heir to the throne!" Váli violently shook his head, feeling both disbelief and sadness for his blood-brother and Prince, but stood firm. Balder didn't lose a word, eyes closed in pain.

Thor understood Váli's logic.

Wasn't that exactly what Thanos used to whisper in Loki's ears? Although the two Gods were equals in front of Asgardian Law, they never would have the same worth in the eyes of their people. Loki would always stay the spare, the lesser of the two.

But for Thor, Loki was everything.

"Tell me, Brother, what good will do a broken Prince? A Prince without his reason to live?"

"By Valhalla, Thor, I know you love him, but you also have responsibility to your own people! You cannot simply fall apart even if Loki-"

"Not one word!" Thor yelled in rage. Váli, clearly taken aback in the venom of the God's voice, felt silent. Of all his friends Váli never liked Loki well, at least didn't approve of the depth of Thor's love, especially not after Balder—

No, he would not think about the past, not right now. He couldn't afford to irritate his temper any more, it was already on its very verge. The continuing storms and Thunder over the heart of Asgard were too obvious of their Lord's agony.

The three Gods stayed in tense silence, not daring a fight. It did not break until urgent footsteps reached the chamber. The wooden door abruptly opened, exposing the face of Sif, the Shield-maid, pale as death.

"Thor," she whispered. "We found Loki."

Thor remembered the first time he met Loki.

It wasn't love at the first sight.

Thor had been just called from his exile to return, the herald of his father claimed Jotunheim's hierarchy to be crumbling.

Laufey, the monarch of the Jotuns had died, his two sons Helblindi and Býleistr each invoked their rights to be king. The realm of Frost Giants was divided in two and the Aesir feared the upcoming of another war. The Allfather kept his thoughts low, Huginn and Muninn on his shoulders, and regarded the threads of fate with keen eyes.

What the father of Gods withheld though, was the secret delegation of Jotunheim secretly residing in his court. They had arrived in the shadows of dawn, disguised through the deceptive power of seidr.

No one outside the palace was to know of their visit. And as it happens, nobody thought to tell the newly-arrived Thor either.

"I am Loki Laufeyson," a boy approached, ruby red eyes wide and with shy demeanor, "You are Thor, the golden Prince of Asgard, yes?"

But all Thor could do was to stare.

Laufeyson. Son of Laufey. Son of the late Frost Giant King?

As much as the young God learned of at least the idea of humbleness during his exile on Midgard, there was so much a 'crash-course' could do. To his defense, Loki looked barely out of adolescence, with his locks of silky black hair and fair skin; and most important of all, the boy was smaller than Thor.

In the older God's mind, there was absolutely no reason to humor this outrageous declaration of 'I am not a giant, but a Giant'. So he did the worst thing possible.

He laughed.

And for Loki, that meant war.

After few sober confirmation and courteous apologies on Thor's part (which was neither accepted nor forgiven), the Allfather assigned his firstborn and only son to entertain the foreign prince. That was just fine, since Thor did not harbor any desire to sit days in the meeting room talking about treaties and agreements. He had long learned that the important thing always came at last, when both sides had tested the water and came to a certain degree of mutual understanding. As long as he appeared on the last day, he would miss nothing terribly significant. Later, he would think differently, but at that time Thor was busy defending his very own war.

At first, it started with waking up his usual golden hair turned into sapphire blue. Sif and the Warriors three never spoke a word, the entire breakfast long, until Balder came and stared; Váli immediately doubled over laughing, those traitorous bastards.

It took Thor the whole noon and a puppy face to convince his mother to reverse the curse, for some reason the Queen found her son's new looks endearing and laughed off Thor's attempt to declare it 'an attack on his very person'.

The next day, Thor had horse-piss instead of ale, when he asked the tavern maid for another it turned to piss in front of his eyes, just to spite.

The day after that, his usually majestic deep voice shifted to a shrill, high-pitched one; he by no means could bark a laugh anymore, instead he giggled. _Giggled_.

He was named Thora for the rest of the day.

The crown, however, was the defamation brought upon his notorious stallion Gladr. Somebody colored its hooves and fur in vibrant colors, braided petite flowers in its wild mane and that stupid mule of a horse _loved_ it.

After fifteen vain attempts to wash off the colors and remind the stubborn stud of its status as a warhorse, Thor sat down with his friends and blood-brothers and mumbled bitter:

"We have a God of Mischief in our midst."

And what a God of Mischief he was.

Váli, the ever attentive one, had long figured out the true identity of this mysterious bane in Thor's life, albeit he did not bother to address his findings out loud. Thor of course had his own theories, but couldn't find any proof to support his case.

His other friends simply refused to help him actually catch the trickster. They reasoned their betrayal by saying they had better things to do. In short, they found the whole situation hilarious.

So when Thor finally caught Loki in the act, he was reasonably gleeful. He did not care how Loki came to his chambers, the only thing in his mind was fierce retaliation.

The moment the young God tried to escape, Thor bent Loki across his knee and spanked him. Loki yelped in surprise, but to Thor the robes seemed to dampen the sting, so he naturally bared the younger God's rear.

When the broad palm clashed on the smooth flesh, the violently cursing Loki froze and stilled. Thor couldn't hide his mirth and hit the boy again—

until Loki started crying, in heartbreaking sobs.

It wasn't whimpers of pain or shame, the youngling was truly in shock. Noticing the utter panic in the other God and somehow realizing he just spanked a prince of another realm, Thor abruptly stopped; Loki wildly wriggled himself free and ran.

The God of Thunder could do nothing but stare, lost in his own thoughts.

A part of his mind scoffed at the weak character so unfitting of a royalty, another part though, just felt bad. The latter got even worse, after witnessing Loki being scolded and belittled by another Jotun.

It was clear that not even his own people appreciated the small Giant prince.

Thor tsked silently and wanted to turn away, but then his eyes caught Loki standing alone in the dark court.

The gold threads woven black hair, his pale skin kissed by moonlight. When he saw a translucent tear falling from those enthralling ruby eyes, Thor could have sworn a stir in his heart.

Two years had since past, since Thor was first enthralled by Loki's beauty.

Now he was beside the battered body of his beloved and couldn't bring himself to emit a sound.

When Sif had arrived with the news so pale and forlorn, Thor already suspected the worst; this comes closely to that, he blankly thought.

There was no sound flesh on Loki's body. Every part was either torn, beaten or burned—

Even the most experienced warriors turned their gazes away. Thor couldn't refrain his tears from falling.

"By Valhalla," there was a small gasp from behind, probably Váli or Balder, Thor didn't know. All he could do was to wait and look up at his Father, who quickly approached the lifeless body and turned to an anguished face. The Allfather, like others, seemed to have lost the ability to speak. The Crownprince forced himself to open his mouth.

"He is still here, Father," Thor rasped with a hoarse voice from suppressing a pained cry, "His soul is still with me. You only need to bring his body back."

Loki would live, because Thor wouldn't accept anything else.

Odin looked at his son, jaded and pained, and for the first time he wondered if he did the right thing to bring these two young together. But before his thoughts could form any significance, the paternal part of him wanted to prepare Thor for the worst.

"My son. Loki is…I do not know if he will be strong enough to return to the living."

"He will."

Thor spoke with so much conviction, it ached. Frigga, who had neared in silence, pressed her hands gently on her son's shoulders, but Thor made no indication to acknowledge. Odin let out a sad, exasperated breath.

"Thor, you have to think, that Loki might be lost-"

"You make no sense Father," the God of Thunder stopped his Father abruptly, "Of course Loki will come back to me, where else could he go? He does not have anyone else besides me, I am his everything as well as he is to me."

"Thor."

"No," the God stood now tall, tears still falling, but his face determined as ever, "No, Father. Just do what you have to do."

With that he spoke no more, just gazing his father straight in the eye. There were silent sobs, sounds of grief, but the resolution in Thor's eyes never faltered.

Then finally, Odin nodded.

The Allfather kneeled next to his son-in-law, breath nonexistent, limbs and organs turning ashen, and spread his hand on the young god's forehead. It was a pure wonder Loki even had a breeze of life still lingering inside him. When Odin let his own seidr tenderly circulate around Loki's body, he felt a slight pull from the stone underneath his palm.

The heartstone of Fárbauti.

It was embedded in center of the Jotun markings, it was the only thing Loki had to cherish from his father. The golden stone was humming in ancient tongue of mages and Odin understood.

The moment he felt the seidr shift, the Allfather begun to chant.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **No beta. Still getting used to Doc Manager..

**Chapter 2**

Everything hurt.

But for Loki, that was no unusual.

He was a runt, a nobody, so other Giants didn't restrain from shoving him around. Loki couldn't count how many times he fell in the snow or the ice lake and thought finally he would meet his end.

Although Loki was the child of two Frost Giants, he still felt shiver from the cold and could die a shameful death.

I am pathetic, the young God thought, tears building in his eyes, I miss Father.

His Father, the Striker Fárbauti was the only one who ever loved the small Giant. Loki was the result of a brief encounter of passion, in the coldest of the nights, birthed from the loins of the Jotun King Laufey.

Since it was in the middle of war with the Aesir and Laufey never wanted to be pregnant in the first place, Loki was forcefully delivered early; small and weak, left to fill the belly of the darkest Ocean. It was thanks to his innate seidr, the newborn survived the harsh snow storm of Jotunheim.

Fárbauti, who heard rumors of Laufey's abortion, came at least to collect his child's corpse, but was surprised to find Loki alive and decided to take him in. After Odin Allfather took the Vetrljos as war spoil, Laufey could not be trusted with a babe. So Fárbauti shielded the small Godling, slowly growing in awe of his looks, the smooth dark hair, his pearl-like skin, light blue Jotun markings that claimed his rightful place in the clan of the King.

He has the beauty of Gerdr, the Jotun had mused, blood of rune-wielder must run strongly through his veins. For not many knew of Fárbauti's true heritage, but he was part Vanir, part Jotun. He never spoke about his father nor dam, but his strong seidr and his aptness to use it was no secret; many of his enemies lost their heads before even reaching the Frost Giant.

So Fárbauti raised the small Jotun, letting him play on his lap, squaring his broad shoulders to protect his son from the stormy nights of Jotunheim. He didn't always succeed of course, for Loki was too easy to degrade to a mere plaything; even with his skill to weave runes, move and wield seidr, his body was still fragile and weak.

Fárbauti's mate and spouse hated the boy, for he was a bastard of his husband but also the child of the King, although it was no secret that Laufey did not care for the runt, to kill him would have not fared well.

When Loki met his fifth blue moon of winter, Fárbauti was savaged in a hunt. Ice-boars had ripped his ribcage already beyond the craft of healing. The Giant knew he was dying, so he called Loki to his side and held out a piece of his heart; the brilliant golden stone planted itself on the Godling's forehead, to protect its master's most precious treasure.

After the funeral, Loki was sent to the stronghold of Utgard to meet his dam and King.

I don't want to wake up, Loki intensely thought, squeezing his eyes shut. The last thing he remembered was Helblindi and Býleistr throwing him into the lake, calling Aegir the Sea God to swallow the little disgrace.

His older brothers took his books and shredded them, before Loki could think of a curse or protective spell he was already sinking to the depth.

Somebody must have saved him from the lake, the young Giant contemplated, he felt dry, warm fur beneath his body. Suspiciously, the young God curled on it. It was softer than anything he felt before, and he decided to love it. His once snow white fur coat was already turning grey and lice-ridden, not only one time.

He wondered where he was, since such fur could not be in his chamber.

"You are awake, love," suddenly a deep voice said, gentle touch on Loki's small crease between eyebrows, "Are you hungry?"

Loki gasped silently and didn't dare to open his eyes. His father and sire had been the only one who spoke to Loki with kindness, and he was long gone. Loki felt his eyes burn, every time he thought of his father he felt the ache in his small chest. He wondered if it would go ever away.

"Come now, you must be thirsty at least."

Loki wanted to shake his head, to tell the voice to leave him alone, but then felt a strong yet warm grip holding behind his neck, helping him up. The young God whimpered his distress, could however do nothing else than sit. He felt a piece of metal against his lips and when he slightly opened his mouth, icy cold water poured in. Loki was surprised to feel the burn in his throat soothe down immediately. After he finished the goblet of water he let a small sigh, he felt widely awake now.

It was probably time to open his eyes and thank his savior for his service. He maybe a runt and useless, but he still was of royal blood. It would not bode well to add rudeness to his already ill reputation.

So he opened his eyes, and…stopped to breathe.

"Loki?"

"…Aesir. You are Aesir!" Loki screamed not realizing how bewildered he looked, "Has Jotunheim fallen? Where is my King? Is he dead?"

Did the Aesir attack Jotunheim overnight? Where were his brothers? Did they die too?

The broad shouldered Aesir warrior (Loki was certain that the foreigner was a warrior) looked confused and sad at the same time. Loki wanted to run and hide, as he often did to escape the cruel taunts and blows of his peers, but the soft blue eyes of the golden haired Aesir somehow calmed the young God down.

"Where, where am I?"

"You are in Asgard, my love. Don't you remember?"

"Asgard?! How did I-, and remember what?!" Loki shrieked frantically, he was on the verge of going insane and felt nauseous. When he ducked down gasping for air and stifling a cry, the Aesir immediately shifted closer to the young and started to rub his back. The warm touch on the low part of his spine managed to give a sense of comfort before Loki gathered his senses and cringed away.

"How old… do you think you are now Loki?" The Aesir asked in his gentle voice. Loki squirmed in his place anxiously.

"I…I met my seventh blue moon of winter this year."

"So you are six to seven."

"In Asgardian years, aye."

The Aesir seemed to think about that until he reached to grip Loki's arm. The small Giant yelped and jumped to the corner of his bed, eyeing the large hand in wary distrust. Brief look of anguish flickered on the Aesir's face, vanishing as fast as it had appeared.

"Do not be afraid, child. I wish you no harm," the Aesir whispered softly, but Loki knew better than to trust strangers. Although at this moment he didn't know much else. How on Ymir's seven winters did he end up in Asgard? Loki felt a lump build in his throat and swallowed down hard.

"For…Forgive my antics, my good man, but everything is so confusing right now and I don't recall hearing your name…"

"Ah, of course. I am Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard. Perhaps you can remember-"

No matter what the tall blond said after that, the young God registered nothing but the name.

He blinked rapidly a few times then turned his gaze to the large Hammer loosely hanging at the Aesir's waist. Its distinctive seidr was hard to miss.

So this was truly Thor, golden Prince of Asgard, the Slayer of Giants holding the infamous Mjölnir to crush Jotun heads.

…What on Ymir's braided beard did Loki do to deserve such fate?

"Don't behead me, I like my head!" the Godling cried utterly terrified, not noticing the shocked look on the other Prince.

How many times did Helblindi and Býleistr took pleasure in giving Loki horrifying images of the Aesir God squashing Jotun skulls?

Ugly runts like you, they had said, he will probably not look twice before throwing his hammer.

But Loki liked having his head all glory and whole, he really did.

Between all the whimpering and tears, it took a while before Thor could regain his voice.

"Loki…I, I do not wish to behead you. I like your head too—"

"But you cannot have it! It's mine!" Loki cried harder, rocking his head stuck between his knees, and leaving a very flustered Thor to his own.

It took seven vows on Ymir's blood and balls until Loki stilled and believed Thor's word to leave his head on his shoulders. The small Godling begun to hiccup, rubbing his red swollen eyes with his tiny fists.

He was too old to cry, he knew, but he always cried when he was frightened. At least he didn't wet himself. The last time he did that, Laufey found out and left him naked in the snow for the whole night.

"Why am I here? When can I go home?" Loki asked timid. The Aesir prince didn't answer but kept his silence. Instantly, the small Prince knew something to be amiss and tensed.

"What is it? Jotunheim still exists, does it not?"

"Loki, love, there is something you have to hear first,"

Thor said, the blue eyes bright but somehow grave,

"Are you willing to hear, young prince?"

Loki thought about it and slowly nodded affected by Thor's cautiousness. Thor gave a small sigh and rubbed his face. He suddenly looked weary and oddly sallow.

"A month ago, you were captured by enemies and returned severely wounded; even the Allfather reached his wisdom's end, we couldn't bring you back in the state you were last lost."

Loki didn't blink, suspicion and fear written on his face. Thor sighed again and gazed down to the small form that was his consort and soul.

Or that would become his consort and soul …eventually.

"Your seidr turned you into a child, possibly your past form. …And I do not know a way to change that back."

The younger God didn't say a word so Thor continued, "You could just shift to your normal form one day or stay a child until you grow back—Assumptions and theories were made but truth is, no one knows."

Silence dawned into the chamber. While Thor sat quietly, hands on his knees, Loki fidgeted playing with the hem of his comforter, deep in thought.

"You said enemies," he finally whispered,"Who were they?" Thor clasped his hands together and looked at Loki apprehensively.

"A warlord named Thanos and his servants, the Chitauri."

The names didn't mean much to the barely seven year old, but Loki decided it sounded villainous enough. What did they fight for, he wondered, but soon dismissed it, knowing the reason for most of malicious bloodsheds: Power.

The part the young God concentrated on though was entirely different and self-centered.

"So you and I fought together? Like brother warriors?"

Unlike the former older one, the young Loki never experienced the terror of a battle, so naturally held up hopes to become a fearsome warrior one day; after all, who could have always a full belly and a soft bed, if not a great warrior?

The size wouldn't matter then, he knew, because even dwarves could swing their axes and deserve respect. But against all his hopes, Thor simply shook his head, slightly amused.

"Nay, my young Prince, you were not my fellow swordsman, although you did give those damned filth a good fight—which I admired," the Thunder God added, smiling as Loki's round red eyes went wide, "But we were not brother-warriors nor simple comrades."

"What else then? Allies?"

"Spouses," Thor simply answered and Loki just stared.

"Spouses," slowly repeated the young Jotun prince, as trying to understand the word's meaning.

Then, his tiny face immediately shifted into such painful betrayal and sorrow that the Thunder God felt his heart sink.

Loki, however, schooled his expression blank and spoke in such cold voice, that shouldn't belong to a seven year old child.

"I may be small, but you are wrong to assume me to be gullible, Prince Thor. If this is some sort of inscrutable Asgardian jest, note it will not bide well with the Jötnar."

"I am afraid I do not follow Loki-"

"How stupid do you think I am?!"

The young God cried out loud. His cheeks flame red, eyes luminous with tears.

He knew it was too good to be true. Helblindi was right, Aesir were all liars- with their smooth tongue and exorbitant arrogance.

Thor probably wanted to coax him to turn against his own people. But Loki would not submit. He may be a disgrace to his dam and King, but he still was a prince, he had his pride.

So the small Giant cocked his head giving the other a glance of fierce defiance, which was met with a rather baffled one.

"What is it, Loki? What made you angry?" Thor looked sincerely perplexed. Probably another lie to lower my fences, Loki thought. He silently seethed.

"Lies, however well concealed, insult me, Prince. That shouldn't be so difficult to grasp."

"What lies?"

The continued act of ignorance enraged the small Giant. He was puny, yes, but nobody took him for a fool!

"Why on Ymir's rotten flesh would you agree to marry me? Didn't you mean I am your spoil of war, oh noble Prince?"

Because that would explain many things, especially how he ended up in Asgard.

It was too easy to imagine the Aesir kidnapping Loki, thinking the third prince of Jotunheim would be worth some ransom, then proven otherwise. His family would be just happy to get rid of the runt without moving a finger.

Thor thus, firmly shook his head.

"No, we were betrothed as an arrangement between our realms, then wedded in front of the roots of Yggdrasil. You truly are my consort, love, entwined within my fate."

Loki searched for a sign of falsehood in the Thunder God's eyes, but found none. Either the Asgardian God was a better liar, or he was simply speaking the truth. Yggdrasil, the tree of life, was not something to be mentioned on light tongue.

"My dam and King…He betrothed me to you?"

"Laufey had suggested it, but then he died. Your older brother Helblindi agreed to fulfill the arrangement to continue our alliance," Thor answered truthfully, remembering Loki's face as he was told about the impending marriage, at the end of his sojourn in Asgard. Although Thor too was enraged at his Father for the sudden decision, Loki looked so forlorn and adorable, he simply had to laugh.

But the seven year old Loki didn't seem to share his mirth.

"So you were tricked," Loki whispered, staring at his hands, trying hard not to cry.

"You were tricked, because if you knew, you would never want me. Even for our realms' sake."

"What makes you say such thing, love? What could bar me from wanting you?"

The Thunder God raised his eyebrows not understanding where this conversation would lead. But if Thor learned something from his marriage, it was patience, for Loki knew many words, but mostly used them to avert from truth. His Loki always needed time, so time Thor would give.

He gazed at the small child without urging an answer. Finally the younger God opened his mouth.

"I am ugly," Loki explained softly. Thor parted his lips but couldn't think of a better remark than saying "You are not."

"But I am," Loki insisted stubbornly not understanding how the Asgard Prince could overlook such simple truth.

Thor suddenly remembered a conversation he held nights ago with Váli after fighting Loki, for reasons he did not understand. After he explained the situation Váli had only scoffed:

"Of course he is difficult, Brother. Your Loki has the pride of a King, the intelligence of Mimir, but the self esteem of a tavern whore. His mind must look like the battlefield of Ragnarök."

The Thunder God was drunk so he wrestled his blood-brother down for calling his beloved a whore, but the more he learned of Loki's past and his twisted thoughts, he acknowledged Váli's words to be true. Loki had been always complicated, so he refused to be frustrated at this moment and gently caressed the fine black hair.

"I can see you now, can't I, love? All I see is the same wonder of my heart I saw every night."

Albeit in shorter and younger form.

Loki, however, didn't meet the other's gaze and hugged himself tight, eyes still locked to the ground.

"But…You don't know about…down there. I am disgusting down there."

Some wheels started to turn in Thor's mind, and he too, looked down.

His ears ran crimson, as he recalled their wedding night, the utter disaster.

He had been still angry at the marriage itself, so he drunk more than he probably should have; then at their joined chambers, he mistook Loki's trembling form as playful shyness and with lust-ridden malice pushed his hand roughly between his new bride's thighs—

And woke up the next morning with memory loss and a bloody nose.

He practically needed to crawl to regain Loki's trust and it took more than one honeyed word and costly offerings to resume their marriage night.

Thor remembered the time he finally saw his consort naked, the firm rosy cock, and the soft folds of flesh, how he breached his beloved's cunt, small drops of red innocence dripping on the sheets.

Then, he realized what the young Loki meant with being 'ugly down there'. Unlike most other Frost Giants, who had their tender organs sealed underneath firm skin, Loki's genitalia were exposed resembling the anatomy of the Aesir. Thor knew Loki had been harassed and mocked in Jotunheim for his unusual form. The Thunder God personally had loved and lusted after every inch of it.

"Love, you and I, we are married for two years now. We already consummated, that is, I…What I mean is-, I know, love, I know," was the helpless attempt to explain his seven year old consort about marriage and sex.

Loki blinked at that incoherent blabber, then, understanding dawned at him.

"Oh," the young Jotun Prince said, eyeing his husband cautiously, "So you saw?"

"Aye, my love. I did."

"And you want me still?"

"With all of my heart."

"Oh," said the Prince again, now in thought. After a while he seemed to have reached to a conclusion.

"You must be one of those men with wicked taste. Býleistr told me all about it, so I know everything."

Thor strongly doubted it.

But since he didn't wish to confuse his de-aged lover anymore, and in truth, had no desire to talk about sex with a seven year old (regardless the boy being his consort), he let the misunderstanding stand, and changed the subject.

"Do you wish to go outside and meet the others, perhaps? They have been waiting for awhile, I assume, Mother especially. She was very worried."

Loki's red eyes widened in shock.

"There are people waiting for me?"

"Of course, beloved. You were missed," was Thor's truthful answer. Loki swallowed hard, but then slowly nodded.

He still had his doubts, thinking this to be some kind of ingenious plan to simply a dream, and promised himself to pursue the truth behind. But when Thor leaned forward to scoop him into his arms, Loki instinctively buried his head on the crook of Thor's neck, and felt safe, for the first time in many nights and days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Búri's hairy balls," gasped Fandral and earned a slap from Sif, who looked quite horrified herself. Thor briefly looked around the small hall but hurriedly repaid his whole attention to the small bundle on his chest. Loki had resisted to walk for himself, much to Thor's amusement, and now clung sound asleep on his shoulders, heavily wrapped in the Thunder God's red cape.

Váli was simply shaking his head, while Hogun and Volstagg stared with open curiosity.

"Where is my Mother?" Thor asked, finding a comfortable place on a chair. He let Loki sit on his lap and felt fondness spread in his chest as the small Prince didn't let go of his tunic even in his sleep.

"Balder went to call her. The Allmother wished to prepare some herb tea herself, good for numerous things I don't recall," Sif answered, eyes on the petite white feet bared underneath the cape. Thor playfully grabbed one small foot and watched its toes curl.

"I thought he was awake?" Hogun stretched his neck to get a better view of the bundle. Thor simply shrugged it off.

"He was. But he must have been exhausted, since he fell asleep again as I walked through the corridors."

"Well, can we see him?" Volstagg asked impatiently.

At that moment, the wooden chair opened and the elegant figure of Frigga came in. Balder entered next, carrying a basket full of fruits, and closed the door behind him. Frigga gently smiled at her son and approached.

"How is he?"

"Still tired," Thor answered, watching as his mother softly tugged down the cape to get a glimpse at the small Prince.

"He is beautiful," Frigga let out with a content sigh, hands smoothing the black locks. Like her son, she had spent endless nights not able to sleep; the moment she laid eyes on the small Jotun, she felt a string of destiny binding them together. She already loved Loki like her own and it nearly broke her heart watching her two boys wounded and hurt.

"Did you talk to him?"

Thor nodded shortly, stroking Loki's back.

"Aye. Mother, he said…He said he met his seventh blue moon this year."

Silence fell into the hall. Frigga looked at Loki's cherubic face and then the worried expression of her son. Váli narrowed his eyes into a scrutinizing gaze.

"So…Loki thinks he is seven."

"Or he _is_ seven," pointed out Fandral. Váli contemplated this and nodded. Both could be possible.

"What did you tell him Thor? Did he have any memories?" Sif asked, looking rather alarmed. Thor thought about their conversation and shrugged his shoulders.

"He must remember his life in Utgard. He was surprised to know he longer lived there, he called me a liar at first. But then, I told him about the Chitauri and his injury, and his status as my consort…He again took offense thinking I was lying, and I am certain a part of him still suspects everything to be untrue."

"Ever the suspicious, isn't he," Váli murmured, rubbing his chin with his hand, "But I think it is safe to assume Loki to be seven, body and soul."

"And what leads you to that conclusion if I might ask?" Sif demanded to know, the others nodded in agreement with puzzled expressions. Thor knitted his eyebrows not certain how to respond.

Váli took a grape from Balder's basket and carelessly pluck the stem from the small fruit.

"Simple, actually. If Loki were in his true age and mind, only memories lost, he would never let Thor know of his mistrust. In fact, he might have used his newly gained status as leverage, at least to ensure his safety. He is after all a Prince, and in his point of view, in foreign territory."

"Well, he did ask me not to behead him," Thor grumbled in bitter humor, releasing some strained laugh between his friends.

"…Aunt, did the Allfather tell you how long it will take until Loki regains his old body?" A calm voice belonging to Balder asked, directed to Frigga. Thor noticed Balder had been quiet since he entered the hall, and pondered about the possible reason behind. His blood-brother wasn't even looking at Loki, not like the others who were truthfully gaping openly.

After the 'incident', Balder avoided staying close to Loki, and although Thor had forgiven his blood-brother, a part of him was relieved by it.

Even charlatans of Helheim would be less a hypocrite, the Thunder God sarcastically condemned himself, but couldn't help snuggling the child Loki more closely to his chest.

Frigga watched her son pensively before turning her gaze to her nephew. Then, she stared at the small Jotun Prince with a sad expression.

"It could take days or years before Loki can become his former self once more. We do not know."

"But he will shift back eventually?" Váli pressed tenaciously. Sif raised an eyebrow looking suspicious and quizzical at the same time.

"What does it matter any way? Thor seems already smitten enough, I don't think he will ask you to watch over Loki any time soon," she joked, extracting laughter from her friends. But Váli and Balder looked at each other and exchanged meaningful glances. Thor, who had grown more perceptive over the years, didn't miss the interchange.

Frigga sensed her son's uneasiness and gently patted his back, before addressing the other young.

"Loki will grow, don't doubt it. The only unknown factor is time… That uncertainty of future was the price to bring him back."

"It's a price I am more than willing to pay," Thor quickly added with a smile, lifting his blue eyes to his friends. His usual good-willed nature concealed the hint of ruthlessness the Thunder God carefully kept hidden. But his companions of thousand years were not easily fooled; they felt the bone in their Prince's words, and didn't dare to defy it.

At that very moment, the little Giant Prince stirred, nuzzling the crook of his husband's neck. He yawned like a baby kitten, whimpering softly until his dim eyes regained its focus.

"…Head-crusher?"

Someone burst out a cackle, but the Thunder God just adjusted Loki's limbs into a more comfortable position.

"You should call me Thor, love."

"Oh, right. Forgive me," Loki nodded obediently, having trouble holding his neck straight. Thor lifted a hand and gently pressed the small head to lie on his shoulder. Loki sighed contently.

"How do you feel, my love?"

"Dizzy. Did somebody spin me around while I was asleep? Because I do not like that," Loki warned, as stern as a sleepy seven year old could. Thor chuckled lightly, but kept his voice sincere.

"Then I will be a fool to do that. Now, would you give me the honor to introduce you to my dear mother?"

Loki suddenly seemed wildly awake by that, looking up frantically before he pushed his body closer to Thor's. Frigga, who observed the whole interaction with some fascination, lowered herself so she could look at Loki in his height. The small Prince widened his red eyes at the sight of the beautiful Queen, but then shifted his gaze to his feet, dangling next to Thor's thighs.

"Greetings, Prince Loki Laufeyson," Frigga mildly whispered, not wanting to frighten the bird-like Godling;

"I am Frigga, the Queen of Asgard."

The Goddess held out a finger to Loki's chin and caressed his cheeks lovingly. Such warm touches were not what the young Prince was used to, therefore made him blush with shyness. At that endearing sight, the mother in the Queen couldn't hold herself back any longer.

"Oh, my dear child! Please, may I hold you for a moment?"

Loki looked sincerely alarmed, not knowing what to do, and blushed even more. He squirmed uncomfortably in Thor's embrace awhile, thinking for an answer and then replied sheepishly.

"I…I am not a baby. I am a Prince, and Princes don't get embraces because that's for toddlers who must rely on others to stand."

With that, everyone's gaze involuntarily shifted to the Thunder God and his two strong arms holding the small Prince in a tight hug.

Loki also seemed to have noticed that because he quickly added, "Prince Thor can hold me because I am not well and he said he is my husband!"

Then he gave the Thunder God such an intense glare as if daring him to say otherwise. Thor just chuckled, feeling amused and smug at the same time.

"Aye, so it is. Aren't you a smart one, my love," Thor whispered, planting a kiss on Loki's head, and turned his gaze to the now equally smiling Frigga.

"I apologize, Mother. As my consort cleverly enlightened us, I seem to own the sole right to hold him."

"I see, my son. Well, then I will just hope Prince Loki gets well as soon as possible," she said with knowing eyes, and gave Loki a warm kiss on the forehead. Loki tried to jerk away at that intimacy, but somehow managed to stay still. It was rude and ungraceful to avoid a Royalty's affectionate gesture.

Thor patted gently the small Prince's back before turning him, still wrapped in cape, to face the others waiting in the room.

"These are my friends, love," he explained in Loki's ear and pointed with a finger to Sif, who sat in the nearest.

"That's Sif, my Shield-sister, the man next to her is called Fandral the dashing, then there is Hogun the grim and Volstagg, the lion…who can swallow two apples at once," Thor commented dryly, causing his good friend cheeks stuffed with apples to wince, and shifted his hand to the other Gods.

"Those two are my cousins on my mother's side and pledged blood-brothers, Balder and Váli. They also are Lords of the nine mountains."

Loki nodded timidly, mumbling a shy greeting, before burying his face to Thor's chest again. The presence of more strangers seemed to coerce the boy to seek assurance in the least unfamiliar body, which happened to be the Thunder God. Thor knew this display of attachment had nothing to do with the true trust of his young consort, nevertheless he felt smug and delighted. Sif gave him reflectively a dirty look, while Fandral grumbled something underneath his breath. Volstagg, the only one except Frigga who had children of his own in this chamber, merrily wriggled his eyebrows.

"So, my Prince, what are your plans for today, if I might ask?"

"Food and sleep," came the immediate answer from Thor, knowing too well the question hadn't been directed to him, but ignoring it regardless.

Loki on the other hand widened his eyes, before lowering his gaze. One could openly see the disappointment shimmering in those ruby-reds. He wasn't that tired anymore and wanted to explore the palace of Asgard. But of course he wouldn't be allowed. In Utgard Laufey had ordered him to stay detained in his chamber, not wanting the half-breed runt running around his ice fortress. The Aesir probably thought the same.

"Perhaps the Prince would like to visit my personal garden before his sleep? My maids have planted magical flowers imported from Alfheim this spring; you can feel the light elves' seidr living in them."

"Oh I would very much like that!" Loki piped up enthusiastically, but then looked up to Thor, anticipating rejection and probable punishment for even thinking such thing.

But Thor, who knew better than to challenge his mother and who couldn't overlook the sadness in his lover's eyes, sighed and nodded in agreement. Loki's beautiful red eyes blossomed right in front of him.

"I can go?"

"I will accompany you, but aye, you may go."

"Thank you, husband!" Loki launched, not realizing the incredulous looks in the eyes of the Thunder God, and embraced his neck tightly. Thor was still shock, for as much as the former Loki loved him, he never called his spouse other than by his name or title, let alone husband.

Frigga openly beamed at her two boys and clapped her hands.

"Splendid! When would you like to go?"

"Can we go now? Please, husband?"

"Of, Of course, love. Mother do you mind?"

"Not at all, my son. Not at all."

With Frigga to lead the way, the two Princes moved without taking a glance back. The left behind others who couldn't help but witness the ludicrous grin on Thor's face, looked at each other, eyes wide and slightly abashed.

"…Well, that was…informative? Thor certainly seems to cope well with the situation doesn't he?" Sif tried, but gulped, while Váli huffed at her with drained expression.

"_Cope_ well? Hel, I don't think he will ever let the boy down from his lap!"

The others couldn't truly argue with that. It was too plain to dispute that Thor was utterly mesmerized by that small boy. Understandable, no doubt, but it was… worrisome. Especially recalling the deep depression the Prince underwent not long ago; although no one spoke about it, his closest friends saw the dark glints that had been in Thor's eyes.

"At least we have clear weather these days. No more Thunder, no more Storms. Things could be worse, Váli, you know that. I dread to know what could have happened if Loki actually died…So I am glad we have at least a portion of the man to live with. And as the Queen said, Loki will grow eventually-" Fandral started, but was met by Váli with a firm shake of his head.

"It's not that. You just don't understand the delicacy of this whole disaster, do you?"

"What on seven heads are you talking about?"

But before the affronted Fandral could further spit a question, Balder raised his hand to stop his friend.

"What my Brother means is, if Loki stays a mere child, it could affect his status as Thor's only spouse. He could be deemed unfit to stay the Prince's consort by our honored court, and the moment Jotunheim's Býleistr hears about this, he will gladly claim annulment for his younger brother," the God of the Brave said calmly, but one could not ignore the strained tenseness in his voice, "It could lead to the very end of the years long truce and be the beginning of a new war."

Deathly silence settled gravely between the warriors.

For millennia, Asgard was traditionally led by three heads, the Allfather, the Allmother and the honored court. Although it was the Allfather who possessed the most power, the honored court could not be underestimated as simple counsel. By law the Allfather was bound to at least listen to the pleas of the court, so if the honored court decided to impeach Loki's incapacity to perform his duties as the Crown Prince's spouse…

"…Do you think Thor is aware about this?" Sif asked after awhile and Váli plucked more grapes from the basket.

"At this point, I am not sure if he will even care."

As if promised, all eyes shifted to the door now closed, reminding the long gone shadows of two young Gods.

"Oh Hel," sighed Sif and everyone agreed to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Loki was having a fairly enjoyable day. No. Actually, he was having a _great_ day.

He was currently floating in a pool that belonged to the Prince and his consort, with colorful bubbles and nice smelling herbs. This bathroom was the most luxurious thing Loki had ever seen, comparable to the personal bathhouse of Laufey maybe, and Thor had decorated it with the most interesting ornaments.

There was even a marble statue of a peeing youngling!

Apparently the Midgardians were quite fond of peeing boys, which sounded exotic and very weird, but who could understand the short-lived mind of mortals anyway. Loki found the statue interesting enough but didn't appreciate it peeing the water into his bath. So Thor removed it for him;

Thor did a lot of things just to please Loki.

When they visited the Queen's garden, the Thunder God kept an eye on him so he wouldn't hurt himself-, or at least so he claimed.

Loki strongly suspected that Thor simply didn't trust him with the rare, expensive plants, and a little demon inside urged him to test the theory.

So after he silently walked around to divert suspicion, he deliberately fell down squashing the purple eldr-lilies. It was a well calculated target, nothing irreplaceable, but also not entirely trivial; and Loki knew Thor had been watching from the start.

The small Godling had expected some blows or at least spanking, but neither the Queen nor the Thunder God did such thing. Thor actually helped him up, forehead marred in true worry, and had asked Loki if he felt dizzy again.

Maybe they didn't realize the damage he had done, Loki thought, so he helpfully pointed it out for them, which made Thor's broad palm brush off the dirt on Loki's pants.

It was, in a way, infuriating.

Loki was certain that there was some plan behind this, but the more time he spent with the Royalties of Asgard, he felt more welcomed and loved, he wanted to cry; but then, his body was comfortable and they gave him all kind of delicious food, so he had no reason to.

Loki also enjoyed Thor taking care of him and being nice to him, so he decided he rather liked having a husband. Perhaps marriage was not so bad after all.

"Husband, why do you have these ducks?" Loki asked while squeezing a yellow duckling that made funny noises, "What are their purposes?"

"It's something I brought from Midgard, love," Thor answered, letting another duckling float to the small Giant, "They sold it with the liquid bath soaps I bought. It must be some kind of ritual the Midgardians have."

"I wonder what their uses are," Loki pondered seriously, and grabbed the ducks tight in both his hands, "Perhaps bait for hunting bigger animals?"

"Perhaps. Shall I ask at my next visit?" Thor offered, rubbing some soap into Loki's hair.

It took some convincing to bath together, but Thor's insistence that there was absolutely nothing he hadn't already seen on Loki's body made its case; Thor couldn't let the still half-bedridden Godling bath on his own and Loki hated the idea of servants lending a hand. A suggestion that irritated Thor, too.

He didn't want anyone but himself see his consort's bare body, so he simply volunteered to wash the small Jotun Prince with his own hands.

Thor gently poured cooled water to wash off the foam, then rubbed behind the soft ear shells. Loki let a giggle escape from his lips, which made Thor smile fondly himself.

So many days had past, since he felt such calming peace in his mind. It was a piece of happiness he had taken for granted in the past, he would never make the same mistake again.

"Maybe you should."

"Hm?"

Ripped from his thoughts, Thor arched an eyebrow as Loki suddenly tilted his head to meet his husband's eyes.

"Maybe you should ask, about the ducks? It has 'Made in China' written on its bottom and everybody knows only mages inscribe objects with their chronicles."

"…You think these are some kind of magical artifacts?" Thor queried incredulously and Loki narrowed his eyes in thought. His scrutinizing gaze nearly scared those ducks of their non-existent lives, until he let them go and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nay. If they were, I wouldn't be able to do this," Loki's small finger touched a duck's beak and turned it to a gaping goldfish, Thor watched silently amazed as the fish waggled its tail playfully before returning to a lifeless rubber duck.

Thor was born with the power to wield weather, most Thunder and Storm, but never was apt to the delicate art of seidr. His little consort, however, seemed to be a natural sorcerer, already able to shift the form of objects.

Maybe he should discuss it with the Allfather, Thor considered.

The former Loki had too much pride and distrust to others to agree on any tutors and mostly learned on his own by reading books; but this Loki was still a child, so he would require tutors eventually.

Thor felt a string of hope secretively finding its way to his heart. Maybe this was what fate had planned for Loki and him.

Maybe this was supposed to be a chance for Loki to forget his horrid childhood or the brutal torture he had endured. Maybe this was the chance for Thor to make amendments to his beloved, to heal him and to protect him like a true warrior he was supposed to be-, something he didn't manage last time.

The Thunder God lowered his head and tenderly kissed his consort's hair. Loki's soft locks smelled sweet like peaches and something he could not exactly point out.

It wasn't exactly the scent of his spouse he was used to, since Loki spent a fair amount of time in his laboratories coating himself in various fumes-, but for now, he was glad for it.

In the time he thought his beloved lost, dark demons had crept inside him; Instead of the arrogant but fearless warrior, a cautious man had taken his place. The Loki before, would have been instantly aware of the change.

Thor was not certain how his spouse would have reacted to it.

So maybe this incident was Thor's chance not think about such things, but just to love; to love and cherish his most valuable other half.

With that thought, Thor planted another kiss and tickled the small Prince's belly. Loki screamed in delight laughing, and hopefully, feeling happiness.

Silent darkness of night was lulling the ancient city of Asgard to sleep. The seemingly endless Thunder and Lightening that left many tremble in fear had finally stopped; the palace of Asgard, found its peace.

5 days had past, since Loki Laufeyson woke in the form of a child and Balder, the blood-brother of Prince Thor and Lord of the nine mountains, was standing in the golden terrace of his quarters, watching over his beloved home in thoughtful manner. He did not look back as he heard someone approaching, for those sounds of footsteps were as familiar as his own.

"You look worried," Váli said, stepping forward to stand beside his older Brother.

Balder looked at the goblet of wine he had poured for himself, and sipped on it. It was good wine, the servant had been resourceful, but it did little to unease the lump building in his chest. The young let out a sigh in resignation.

"Jotunheim sent a message."

"Again?" Váli crooked an eyebrow unimpressed. Balder just nodded.

"They plan to send their delegation by the end of the month. Maybe they heard rumors, maybe not; after Thor and Loki fell through the void, the Jotuns more than once tried to send someone or something with tongue and ears to Asgard. Until now we were able to fend them away by claiming we needed time to gather a search group, but now…"

"You think they want some proof of life." Váli contemplated, but Balder let out a dark chuckle, taking another sip of his wine.

"They don't want anything from Loki. For all I know every time Helblindi meets his youngest brother he pushes him to conceive an heir, and Býleistr just wishes him dead. It's not Loki they care about. It never was."

The God of the Brave rubbed his eyes as having hard time to stay awake and looked pallid even in the shadows of the night. Váli took the goblet from his Brother's fingers and drank, while gazing far away- beyond the golden city and its everyday life.

"Thor should be the one in the meeting room listening to that horse-piss, not you, Brother," he grumbled taking another sip of the good wine. Balder just shrugged it off indifferently.

"He was occupied."

His younger sibling only sneered as a response.

"Occupied with what? Caring for a child? He is our Prince, the Crown Prince of Asgard, so I am quite certain he has responsibilities," then after taking one more drink, he let the goblet shatter on the ground and continued, "The Allfather won't stay on the throne forever. One day, Thor's era will come and I would rather have the songs of his time praise his endless power and wealth, not grieve his fall and demise."

"What do you want me to say to him, Brother? 'Stop spending time with your consort who became a child because he was tortured so badly his body couldn't survive otherwise?'"

Balder snapped acidly, losing his usual composure and then instantly squeezing his eyes shut. He hadn't meant to spat at his Brother; but he had spent the whole day convincing the old coots calling themselves 'the honorable court' not to respond to Jotunheim in any aggressive way.

Someone inside was pulling strings; probably Tyr with his flagrant temper and greed.

Not only was the man well respected in chosen circles, he was manipulative and even worse, ambitious. Also he had been always jealous of Thor, especially losing against the Prince in the tournament years ago. It was no secret that there was no love lost between the two powerful men.

Having a life-expectancy of near immortality came with a strong downside; most of the Gods were fueled by strong emotions like anger, jealousy or lust and especially some of the younger generation never learned to bend their arrogance to grow over it. They had an eternity just to chase a wild goose, without even realizing their foolhardiness.

Thor with all his golden heart and natural charms had been no different, his adolescence full with wild quests terrorizing certain parts of the Nine Realms and rash actions incited by spoiled arrogance.

It continued until Odin Allfather deemed the usual punishment not enough to rectify the wrong brought upon the innocent lives, and decided to cast his only son out- if only to teach him a lesson.

Nobody knew what exactly happened to Thor in Midgard, the first days at least. But the boisterous God of Thunder had changed then, although it was ultimately his love to Loki that taught Thor the true meaning of responsibility and patience.

Just like Balder learned his lesson as he witnessed the man he once called father strangle his mother to death.

The blond God stayed engulfed in his own thoughts until a hand was squeezing his shoulder. He looked up and met the pensive eyes of his Brother.

"What?"

"You care for him."

Balder raised an eyebrow before answering.

"Of course I care for him. He is our cousin and Brother in pledge, not to mention the Prince we swore our loyalty to," but Váli shook his head not faltering his deep gaze.

"Not Thor. Loki."

The other God felt his breath stop for a second.

"You still love him. That's why you are constantly helping Thor to avoid his regal duties."

Váli said that as the result of observation, not a question. Balder knew there was no merit in lying to him, his Brother had been always able to catch his lies. So he just sank his head and clutched his midsection protectively. The time seemed to expand in vast range. His hands were trembling and his voice was nothing more than a bare whisper.

"…How could I be still in love with him? After everything that happened, with what right?" he rasped half a chuckle, half a sigh and met his brother's gaze with a weary smile.

"I am helping because I owe them. They have forgiven me, but I didn't deserve it."

"You were cursed by that wench to do all those things. Brother, you were innocent!" Váli grinded his teeth, like every time he did when remembering that vile witch using his good-hearted brother as a pawn of her insane schemes. After he was caught, curse lifted, the usually bright Balder immediately broke down, blaming himself for things he could not be held responsible for. But of course, his oddly self-depreciating Brother would see it otherwise.

"There is a difference from being innocent and being not accountable. I was cursed, so I was pardoned for the crime I had committed," Balder corrected with a gentle expression, as he long learned to acknowledge his sins without a fight.

"But the desire, Brother, the desire…it was real. And both Loki and Thor knew it."

It was said with such resignation, Váli couldn't respond. Even with his usually elaborate tongue, he didn't find words that could ease his brother's pain. It was simply too deep and self-consuming. Perhaps one day, when Balder was able to forgive himself, the wounds would start to heal-

But before that, the only thing Váli could do was at least help Balder's burden recoil lighter around his heart.

"Well, if it soothes your conscience, the new one didn't seem to like you at all. Not that the former actually trusted you-, but he did enjoy your insightful conversations together, I presume."

Balder chuckled a bit, feeling the chill wind blow against his face. Váli took it as a sign to continue.

"No such luck in the future, my dearest Brother. This time, I am certain Thor's Thunder will find a target in your balls."

That dry comment managed Balder break into a grin. With a more relaxed mood, he fondly shook his head.

"I wouldn't dream of trying Thor's wrath upon me, I assure you."

The two brothers stood still in the beautiful night sight of Asgard.

Then Balder let out a small sigh, leaning his body to the rail of the terrace. His mind circled relentlessly around Asgard and Jotunheim, the people between and the two Princes caught in the middle. It was a godly design meant for chaos.

"Brother mine?"

"What?"

"Tell me everything will go well."

Váli stared at his older sibling in disbelief.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard coming from your mouth," he said.

"Of course something will go straight to Hel. What will old Bragi have to sing about, if Thor lives good and golden all his life?"

Balder laughed for a moment, before burying his face into his palms.

Just because he knew his Brother was usually right, he prayed to the Norns for a miracle. But because he also knew about his own luck, or better the lack of it, he just sighed and melted into the silence of the night.

* * *

**A/N**: You might have noticed, but I cherry-pick stuff from Marvel world and Northern Mythology for my AU; I will try to explain as much as I can in context, but if you have questions, don't hesitate to ask:D!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Midsummer in Asgard was fast approaching. The Aesir were in their solstice of prosperity and wealth, even the less fortunate cheerful and satisfied. Laughter of children filled the beautiful streets of the golden city; young maids braided their hair with colorful flowers and kissed their men with meaningful smiles and hidden promises.

Every person in Asgard seemed jovial under influence of the sun, everyone except the small Jotun used to ice and snow, and who currently was crying his eyes out.

"Take me with you!" Loki screamed, voice still trembling with tears, "I want to go with you!"

Thor looked torn, not wanting to hurt his consort's feelings but also reluctant to give in to the youngling's wishes.

"Love," he started, "I will come back as soon as possible, I promise. Just three nights. I will also get those Smár-nidhogg scales you wanted, remember?"

"I don't want the scales! I want to go with you!" Loki did not waver, now stomping his small feet in his uncontrolled rampage. His red eyes were already watery with another wave of tears. Thor didn't know what to do, Loki never behaved like this before.

"You can stay with Mother, she will take good care of you until I come back-"

"-Why do you even have to go?"

"I told you, love, I made a promise with my friends, so I must."

"Promises can be broken," was the callous response, with just a small sniff in the middle. Thor gave a frustrated sigh.

"Oh Loki…"

Sif, who was watching the whole catastrophe in exhaustion, couldn't help the aversion she felt creeping to surface on her face. She didn't hate children per se, but she never liked them whining, screaming, throwing a fit, and Loki was counting all three at the moment.

Next to her stood Hogun, all in armor, with a slightly amused face. When the warrior noticed her questionable look, he just scratched his black stubble and shrugged his shoulders.

"Never saw the consort crying like that before, so it's odd. That's all."

"Not that it is entirely his fault, truly," Váli cut in, both arms crossed across his chest, while leaning his back to the wall, "What did Thor expect? After cuddling and smothering the boy for weeks?"

"Loki needed the attention!" Sif protested, loyal to her Prince as ever, but was only met with a snort.

Váli was not wrong of course, the last month Thor did seem extreme in his behavior. He spent most of the day staying in his chambers or the library with Loki, only participating the daily routine exercises and his lessons with the younger soldiers.

There were rumors of diseases, depression the Crown Prince might or might not have, and inquiries of the consort's whereabouts were discussed as well.

Not many knew of Loki's current state, but those who knew, realized it was only a question of time before the honored court became alert of the problem.

Therefore the sudden hunting trip; it was a mean to assure speculators of their Prince's well-being.

Since Lithasblot, the harvest festival was close, nobody would think to object the need for more meat.

It was a well thought plan, the exception being Loki, who changed his strategy and was now begging Thor not to go at all.

"Loki, love, I am a warrior, a Shield-brother, a man of his words," was Thor's constant answer and before Loki could say anything else, he scooped the young Prince into his arms and stroke his back. Loki scowled, his tiny face a stubborn frown, until he finally broke down and sobbed heartbreakingly.

"Why do you insist on such impudent behavior? I do not recognize it from you," Thor chided quietly, while the small Godling let out painful coughs in tears, shaking his tiny ribcage. Then Loki sobbed something incoherently, and it took a moment before Thor understood.

"…I am not going get hurt, love," he answered milder, but Loki only shook his head.

"Father said that too, but the ice-boars ripped him," the boy whispered, now completely losing his violent rage and looking frightened and frustrated instead.

"The healers couldn't seal the wound. I saw Father's dead lungs and the cold blood clotting in his belly…Then he gave me a piece of his heart and died."

Thor had never heard of the exact circumstances how Loki became in possession of a heartstone from his sire, so this sudden revelation stunned him.

He could only vaguely imagine the sorrow of losing one's father, but Fárbauti had been so much more than a parent to Loki. For the early days in Loki's life, Fárbauti had been the small Jotun's single sanctuary, the sky to look upon, the earth to stand-

Basically his whole world.

Here in Asgard there was no Fárbauti, but only Thor, and the Thunder God couldn't fault the small boy for relating Thor's desire to hunt to his own traumatic experience. In Loki's eyes this was probably even worse, because without Thor, the small Prince would be nothing but a Jotun in the land of Aesir.

"Love, I…"

"Oh for Norn's sake, just take Loki with you!"

Váli interrupted the pair exasperated, dramatically throwing his hands in the air. The Thunder God turned his blank gaze to his blood-brother and slowly looked around to his other friends. Without even hearing the question the Warriors Three just nodded, Sif looked grim but did not object.

"If it gets too dangerous he can stay at the camp with one of us," Váli said, barricading all possible arguments as fast as he could, "Come now, Brother. We do not have all day. The horses are ready, food and water taken care of. Adding a small child to the party won't harm anyone."

But Thor was not entirely convinced and didn't at all appreciate being urged to a decision. He eyed his blood-brother suspiciously.

"And who exactly is going to watch over Loki?"

"Why, Fandral of course," instantly replied Váli without shame and at that moment Sif kicked the chosen one's rear, hard. The ambushed Fandral stumbled forward and looked bewildered around him, but was abandoned by his so- called friends.

"Búri's balls," he muttered darkly, knowing a lost war when he saw one, then gave the two Princes a half-hearted smile as agreement.

"Well, then everything is settled. Let's go, friends!" roared Volstagg in cheerful spirit, and gave the small Jotun Prince a playful wink, "Come, my Prince, I will slaughter a stone-wyvern for you. They are known for their beautiful scales, much better than the boring salamander ones your husband promised."

Loki widened his round red eyes in awe and Thor gave his friend a grateful smile, before acting offended and huffed.

"You have a big mouth, my friend. Of course it will be I, who will present my consort the most valuable prey."

"Not if I come first!" shouted Fandral picking up the string his friends were playing, "And as the consort's escort for today's event, I think I earned the right to get a blessing…"

Fandral wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning a slap on his back instead.

Hogun played with his sharp knives, while Sif and Váli exchanged some heated arguments and made a bet with each other.

Everyone suddenly looked more eager to compete than ever.

Loki hiccupped before burying his face to Thor's chest.

Much to Thor's mirth, Loki was absolutely fascinated by Gladr's brilliant hooves. The little Prince could feel the weak magic vibrating in them, and acknowledged the signature as his own.

"So it is your doing?" Thor asked feigning indifference, while securing the small Godling's body to his waist belt. With a smooth move, he mounted his proud stallion, and coaxed a surprised yelp from Loki.

"Are you sure it was your magic that colored Gladr's hooves?"

"Of course I am sure! It is my seidr, is it not?"

Loki huffed slightly irritated, before desperately clinging to Thor's arms as Gladr begun to gallop. The Thunder God laughed while ordering the horse to more speed.

"Well, love, last time I asked, you told me it was some fairies' doing."

"Fairies? That's utterly ridiculous! Why would I lie about— Oh."

Loki abruptly stopped talking, eyebrows knitted in thought, while strong wind kept blowing his dark hair into his face. Thor caught the rein with one hand and moved his other to straighten Loki's disheveled locks, as the small Jotun Prince tilted his head and gave his husband a suspicious look.

"You didn't want the horse pretty?"

"…Gladr is hardly meant to be 'pretty'. He is one of the best war-horses we have in the Royal Stall."

"So… I played you a prank," Loki slowly concluded and narrowed his red eyes even more.

"What did _you_ do to me?"

"…"

Before Thor could think of a clever response, while not incriminating himself in the process, Fandral stopped his eavesdropping and maneuvered his horse closer.

"As I recall, he called you 'the living pain in my butthole', my Prince," he shouted keeping a stoic face, but eyes glittering in revenge, "and he said it not once, but thrice!"

The small Jotun Prince gasped at such vulgar word, apparently not only used once but thrice by his husband, and glared back at Thor who was staring at everywhere else but the little form sitting in front of him.

The rest of the party grinned evilly, as Thor spent the whole ride to the Myrkvidr trying hard to console his pouting spouse.

"Love, would you at least look at me?" the Thunder God asked cupping his consort's round cheeks. Loki looked away, still sulking, his beautiful red eyes glaring daggers to an unfortunate frog jumping by.

"You called me pain in your, your…" the small Giant Prince mouthed 'butthole' so no one could hear him saying that vulgar word, and Thor could not help himself feeling fondness even now spreading in his chest.

"I admit we did not like each other very much at that time, it was before our marriage," Thor gently explained, "Does it truly matter what we used to say or call another in the past? If you wish, I will vow on the roots of Yggdrasil never to say something like that about you again."

"…Did I call you bad names too?" asked Loki still suspicious and Thor barked a laugh.

"You were the most inventive bad-mouth in Nine Realms. I learned words from you, I never had imagined in my whole life!"

Loki's red eyes widened half in shock and half in pride, but did not refuse his husband's hand as it traced the delicate Jotun markings on the forehead. He didn't know why, but it made him hum in relaxing mood.

"Truce, then?" Thor asked with a chuckle and Loki nodded after awhile, "Truce."

The pair soon joined the rest of the party, already laying out the temporary base and fire place. The horses were set out free on the mead, trained to find their owners when hearing a whistle.

Thor watched amused as Loki shyly let go the grip on his cape, and shuffled to the fire place. Volstagg, who was fiercely wrestling with fire, gave an astonished look as Loki spread his tiny hands and tamed the flame.

But before he could comment anything, Loki ran back to Thor and buried his face behind his husband's legs.

"Handy," remarked the large man grinning to Thor instead, and the God of Thunder gave a smug smile in return. He ruffled Loki's black hair, watching the crimson color reach his bird-like neck, then casted his friends a thoughtful look.

"Do we have enough bait?"

"Of course," mumbled someone not looking up. Thor continued thinking out loud.

"Enough to lure a Fenris?"

The others immediately halted, and stared at their Crown Prince in surprise.

"You would dare?" asked Sif in disbelief.

"Why, are you scared, Lady Sif?" Thor asked instead of an answer with a challenging smile.

Sif huffed affronted, but couldn't stop the grin spreading across her face.

"Over your dead body and even then I would be last to be afraid!"

"Then a Fenris hunt, it is."

The Warriors Three let out an enthusiastic shout, letting the ground shake, and Sif was smiling madly. Only Váli looked worried and approached his blood-brother silently.

"Brother, do you think this is wise?" he quietly asked, eyeing Loki secretively, not to alarm him, and Thor gently pushed his consort to Fandral, who was ready to distract the boy. When Loki was in appropriate distance, Váli glanced back to the Thunder God to continue.

"It is too dangerous, Thor."

"I slaughtered one before." Was the calm reply, but the other God didn't lose his stand.

A Fenris was a creature of darkness, a gigantic monster in shape of a silver wolf. It had skin that could not be penetrated by plain sword, enormous fangs sharp as spear, and was an inborn hunter; which made it also a notorious man-eater.

It could be only yielded with the use of Gleipnir, a soft ribbon made by the hands of dwarves, other things just ripped apart.

Not many succeeded to kill one and less survived the fight.

"Tyr slaughtered two, but the last one cost him his left arm," Váli said, now the worry evident on his face. But Thor just put a hand on his blood-brother's shoulder and gave a firm squeeze.

"That's exactly why I am hunting my second one."

By that confession, Váli looked up startled, while Thor followed Loki's movements with his eyes, as the small Prince worshipped Hogun's new daggers.

"I know Balder is trying his best to silence the great halls; that's why he couldn't join us today, not some trivial errands he had to attend to," Thor said quietly, "But I am not deaf nor blind, Brother. I know people are talking, I know they demand proof, search for reassurance-and some need it more than others, I presume."

The other God knew who he meant by that.

"Tyr…That idiot is just poking in mud looking for trouble," Váli replied composed, but Thor just shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"That stirred up mud is beclouding my water. I wish it gone."

"…That might not be possible, if Loki stays that way," the brown-haired God said, pointing the small Jotun with his slightly raised chin. The golden Crown Prince just nodded with a curled lip.

"More reason to hunt down a mighty being, don't you agree, Brother?"

At that, Váli sighed in defeat, knowing it was useless to try to stop Thor at this point. Stubbornness ran thick through royal blood. He knew better than to underestimate that.

After awhile, the young God gathered himself and put up a rather playful grin.

"Valhalla, Balder is going to writhe in envy if he hears we slaughtered a Fenris without him."

"His fault for not attending," Thor joked with a cocky smile.

The next day, at Golden Palace of Asgard.

Balder was signing his last document, his symbol stamped and sealed beneath. It was truly nauseating to read constantly about wives killing their husband's bastards, husbands killing their wives, and those obnoxious gnomes raiding vegetable fields of some farmers.

Especially when the said gnomes kept sending the King letters on stone explaining themselves, letters smelling like foul soil with illegible scribble on top.

The only thing really worth his attention was the report on massacre of vagrants in the south; after the young royal pair was attacked by the Vagrants- small clans of criminals and beggars- the entire Asgard was on personal vendetta.

The fact that both Prince and consort fell through the Void during the attack, only fueled the public's anger even more.

Since vagrants were mostly outcasts living in desolated border, they had no land to protect, no King to serve; although murder of fellow man was a great felony in Asgard, killing a vagrant shifted to grey area.

So everyday there was some kind of reports of vagrant clans wiped out, and Balder begun to fear this situation excelling to genocide; a fear he knew none of his friends would empathize nor truly understand.

The blond God sighed and organized his quill, bound the documents and sent them to the King's Counsel.

Then he went for a walk, until he realized he reached the gates of Fensalir, the Queen's chambers.

Fulla, the Queen's most loyal attendant, noticed the wandering God, and greeted him with a warm smile.

"What a wonderful coincidence. I was sent to look for you, young Lord."

Balder returned the smile, without concealing his puzzlement.

"Does the Queen wishes to see me?"

"Aye, young Lord."

"…Then it will be only right to follow the order," said Balder holding a hand out, to escort the attendant. The middle-aged woman laughed delighted, but nevertheless took the noble's arm.

Queen Frigga was in her garden, enjoying herb tea with sweet aroma. She was dressed in white and gold, which suited her like second skin;

Although Balder knew she was his mother's twin sister, it was hard to relate this beautiful woman to the battered one who birthed him. He had loved his poor mother, no doubt, but he loved his aunt too, sometimes just like his own mother.

"You wished to see me, Aunt?"

Frigga opened her eyes, the same intense blue like her son's, and smiled at her handsome nephew.

"With your friends gone to visit the Mirkwoods, I hoped you would lend me your time for awhile," she said, and ordered:

"Now, sit."

And Balder sat.

It triggered a laugh out of the Queen, which sounded unbelievably young and full of life. Balder blushed at his own obedience but took no offense in her laughter.

Frigga reached out to the young God's hand and squeezed it affectionately.

"How was your day, dear nephew?"

"It was…interesting?"

"Interesting?"

"Well, if I hadn't known any better; I would have assumed some kind of aphrodisiac released in the air."

"Oh, _that_ interesting?" the Queen arched an eyebrow, clearly amused. Balder couldn't help but to grin too, albeit exhausted.

"Asgard is at its peak, the men are satiated, so they settle to reproduce; but some spill their seed in other than their wife's womb, which prompts a catastrophe. The wives poison their husband's bastards, the husbands kill their wives, and the fathers revenge their daughter's honor by murdering the husbands. It's a Hel's cycle," the young God finished, rubbing his eyes. Frigga squeezed his hand once more, which helped somewhat to relax.

"It's weird actually. I always thought it is war that leads men to kill, but now I see it's the same in peace."

"Of all my boys, you always had a good heart, my dear," softly replied the Queen. Balder chuckled lightly.

"Váli says he is thankful that I am a noble but not royalty; he is sure I will get robbed by a beggar one day thanks to my overly abundant empathy."

"Well, even so at least you have us. It will take more than some low-life thieves to steal us from you."

At that answer, Balder smiled gratefully, happiness prickling in his fingers. It was a wonder, really, how his aunt always seemed to manage to say the right thing at the right time.

"How do you do that, Aunt?"

"Hm?"

"How do you love, so…correctly?"

Frigga looked the younger God in the eye, slightly frowning at the sudden question. But then she felt his hand trembling in hers, and understanding dawned upon her.

"There is no right or wrong in love," she gently said, feeling sadness for her nephew's sake, "Only in our actions."

When she saw that Balder looked lost at her words, she tried to explain it by reciting a recent event, more personal to her.

"Balder, do you remember a woman named Saga?"

"General Tyr's mother? Of course," Balder replied, a bit perplexed. The Queen kept her smile, even though somewhat strained.

"When Thor and Loki were declared lost, your uncle, our King was deeply pained. Saga saw his vulnerability and tried to comfort him, although Odin refused."

"…What?! Why didn't you tell me, Aunt? Does Thor know?"

Balder nearly jumped from his seat, utterly horrified and offended for his aunt's sake; Saga was the daughter of a powerful noble, former lover of Odin's- but then, Odin Allfather had taken many lovers in his wilder years, until he was wedded to Frigga and settled.

Saga's past however, was especially well-known, since there were rumors about Tyr being Odin's bastard son. It was never confirmed by neither party though, so stayed mere gossip. But sometimes, even gossips were regarded as tales worth to be heard.

"What did she want? Is Tyr scheming something?"

"Nay, my dear. She is doing what she has been doing for thousand years- love."

Balder stared at his aunt incredulously.

"That is not love," he hoarsely whispered, trying to retrieve his hand, but Frigga hold on it strongly.

"It is love. She loves him, for that I don't condemn her. What I despise though is her action, the shame she brought upon me, upon Odin, and upon herself."

With that she looked in the young God's brown eyes, so much resembling those of her lost sister's.

"Don't feel shame for how you feel, Balder. Life will never be perfect; there is no reason you should be."

The God of the Brave couldn't say another word, tears building behind his eyes. He felt ridiculous, wanting to curl up in Frigga's lap and cry like he used to do as a small boy, but maybe that was what mothers like Frigga just could do. He smiled tentatively, but lighter around his heart nonetheless; the guilt to have hurt Loki would always stay, that he was certain of, but perhaps he was able to stop denying what he felt and just…let it be.

Balder opened his mouth to say something, when he heard the footsteps quickly approaching. He instantly stood, protecting the Queen with his body, until he recognized his own brother's face;

"…Váli?"

"My Queen! I need Lady Eir's help, hurry!"

Váli's face was smudged with dirt and blood, hairs clotting together in sweat. The urgency in his voice was compensated with the quick orders of the Queen, Lady Eir soon gathered her healing kit and came running. Váli didn't lose a second and led them through the hidden corridors, Balder on his side.

"What happened?" he whispered, worry building as he saw the fury on his younger sibling's face.

"Fenris, three of those blasted beasts."

"By Valhalla," gasped the blond God until realizing that there was something his brother was not telling him. The usually composed and cynical young was in rage; which could never mean anything good.

"We hunted down the bigger two, the third one, a female however somehow got to the camp. Fandral was standing guard and fought like Hel, giving Loki time to escape, but before he could reach us the boy was captured by some vagrant scum- Thor killed them all."

"…And?" Balder pressed, jaw clenched tense, knowing there was more,

"And now the scum's family is claiming to be Aesir," Váli all but spat the last sentence, and opened the door to the Prince's chamber.

Balder stood still, watching Lady Eir and the Queen hurrying to the bloody form of Fandral and the small bundle in Thor's arms. The damp smell of wounded flesh and loud shouts drowned in the depth of his mind.

One moment, he caught Thor's eyes, the blue so intense and yet so cold, it made him shiver; the Hammer Mjölnir coated in blood and grey brain matter.

The God of Thunder was holding the bundle of his cape closely to his chest, inside the body of a small Jotun, bruised, shocked and limp.

Balder felt his heart beat stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Loki felt lost. He was hurt, surrounded by darkness and… utterly alone.

His eyes burned with hot tears, small whimper escaping the corner of his mouth, he called for his father and Thor, but nobody answered. Nobody came to hug him and tell him everything was just a dream.

"I want to get out…Please let me out…!"

Loki cried, feeling naked and ashamed, curling into a small ball. Then, he saw faces, so many faces, taunting him, hating him, hurting him…

Until he felt the searing pain in his back and screamed.

"Hush, love, hush now, I got you," said a voice, Loki felt like he knew this one, but couldn't quite place it, "Everything is going to be fine, I promise. I am holding you, and I will never let you fall…"

At that Loki remembered for a brief moment falling into endless abyss, but then forgot about it again. Instead he remembered a man shouting Loki to run, the neighing of a horse, the sharp, whipping sound from behind, and the rotten smell.

He remembered thrashing around as best as he could, terrified as a hand repeatedly backslapped him, trying to rip his tunic off his body. His attempt to conjure ice on dry ground was met with a punch in the stomach.

The too sweet odor mingled with hasty breath, the leech-like touches all over his skin.

He hated it, Loki remembered, he hated it, hated it, hated it so much…

"Thor…Help me…please…Don't touch me, I want Thor, I want Thor…I want my husband…"

"Loki! Loki! Wake up! Norns help me, Loki, please wake up!"

He felt his body abruptly ripped out from the darkness, consciousness circulating his body like Lightning, and the small Prince all but jumped from his sleep and launched at the familiar scent in front of him.

Loki didn't stop from clinging and pushing himself to the man's tunic, like he wanted just to disappear under Thor's skin, and at that moment the older God didn't wish for anything else than to hide his small consort underneath his flesh, so nobody and nothing could ever touch him again.

"It's over, love. It was just a horrid dream," he whispered at the trembling mess on his chest, but Loki just shook his head violently.

"It's not, it's not. He touched me and said he never, never…had a Jotun cunt before, especially not one with royal blood…"

Loki felt the body pressed against him halt a breath, and the arms surrounding him go stiff. It frightened the small Godling, and made him cry in shame, but then he felt a kiss desperately pressed on the tip of his head.

"It is over. I killed the monster, love, I killed him before he could hurt you more."

"But there were more of them," Loki said in small voice, now recalling the whole situation more lucid, "they said I would make a pretty little whore."

"…Hush, don't speak any more, love. And do not worry. Mjölnir didn't leave one piece of that filth behind."

The small Jotun nodded obediently and stayed still, listening to the strong heart beat of Thor, and letting the small touches on his forehead soothe him. Loki nuzzled against the firm chest and flared his nostril as the scent of spicy herb and musk tickled his nose. He also noticed the smell of blood and sweat, but it did not bother him too much, in the strong barrier of his husband's arms, he knew he was safe.

Loki slowly tilted his head and reached to touch Thor's cheeks with his tiny hand. It felt wet, the tear trail leading to the deep blue eyes, shining darkly in sorrow and yet, love.

"Don't cry," the small Prince whispered in small voice, and blinked a few times before he felt his eyelids become heavier, sleep overcoming his body-, but this time peacefully.

Thor watched silently as the little boy fell asleep in his arms. He dried his own tears with one hand and mouthed a quiet 'Thank you' to Lady Eir, who had cast the sleeping spell on Loki. Then he slowly tucked his consort to bed.

The wound of the lashes was already gone, but he knew that pain did not necessarily synchronize with the physical state; Loki would likely feel phantom pain and the sting between his overused muscles. Not to mention to utter fear he must have experienced in the hands of those cursed vagrants.

"My Prince, I need to attend your injuries too," Lady Eir said and got a strong hold of Thor's hand. He let her wash the dirt off his hands and shoulder, but never once allowed his gaze sway away from the sleeping Prince.

Mjölnir was humming still thirsty for blood, and he was very much inclined to follow its wishes.

As Lady Eir finished her duty, the door of his private chamber opened slightly and let a pale looking Balder and Váli slip inside.

"How is Fandral?" Thor asked in a calm voice, an odd sight strongly contradicting his current state covered in blood and dirt; but it seemed to help his blood-brothers to compose themselves.

"He will fully recover. Sif and Volstagg are staying with him," answered Balder, his eyes now lingering on Loki. Thor sighed, a short relief washing over his tensed body.

He slowly stood up, gave Lady Eir a short nod to watch over Loki, and led his brothers to another chamber.

The Thunder God waited until the enchanted door closed and heard the small metallic sound sealing the room from any invasion-

That was when the sky darkened and Thunder began roaring viciously.

"How did Vagrants, those cowardly bastards, find their way to Myrkvidr? Tell me now, Brother, for I shall vanquish them all to Hel!"

A lightning stroke and burned down a tree; the brothers could feel Thor's rage practically vibrating on their skin. It was a fear that made hair stand behind the neck, a fear that chilled the very core inside.

"Thor, you have to calm down," Váli started, but was met with such a fierce glare that he abruptly stopped. Balder who stood beside his brother raised his hands as talking to a wild beast.

"The Allfather ordered me to gather a group of warriors to send to the forest, they will track down any clue the perpetrators left and I told Hogun to search for any surviving member of the assailants…"

"There _is_ no surviving Vagrant," Thor seethed coldly with a sharp glint in his eyes, "I executed them all."

Balder and Váli exchanged some hesitant looks, before the older sibling slowly opened his mouth.

"Brother, there is something else we need tell you…"

"No, let me tell the story, Balder", interrupted the brown-haired God and turned to Thor, "After you left with Loki and Fandral, Hogun and I went south to search for possibly remaining clan member, but then we stumbled upon a small village…An Aesir village, Thor. They saw the heads of those filths and said that they were their sons and brothers," Váli said with such hate, as if the words were so disgusting he couldn't hold it long on his tongue.

Thor just stared at him, deprived of any emotions.

"…You are saying there was no intrusion of Vagrants?"

"We are saying that you might have killed Aesir men, even though as justified revenge, and the family wants… compensation," Balder elaborated as collected as he could, but couldn't help the simmering anger building inside him too. However, that was nothing to the fury Thunder God felt at such claim.

"Compensation. They dare to demand compensation? For what? Kidnapping the Prince's consort, besmirching his honor, trying to take him against his will? I will give them compensation, I will slaughter them all!"

The wrath of Thunder was enormous- it rumbled the protected walls of the Palace, Lightning crashed into high roof, the sky went so dark, that it seemed like endless night. Stormy winds were raging through the golden streets, the brilliant color of the city losing its shimmer to the shadows. Elements were cowering to evade the rage of the powerful God.

Balder contemplated to call for the Queen, as he knew she would be the only one to calm the enraged Prince down, but thought of better. He had to break the powerful shield around his blood-brother, he had to get through now, because if he couldn't, they would be in a much muddled disaster, and in the end… Loki would get hurt.

"Thor, listen! Listen to me! Regardless how outrageous it is, that is not the problem you have to dwell on! We will deal with those ignorant peasants, even if I have to throttle them with my bare hands! The problem is, Brother, that someone leaked this to the honored court and now they are demanding for explanation!"

Thor paused, and Balder could feel the wild wind whirling in the room slowly dissipate. The Thunder God stared at his blood-brother still half in his craze, and quietly asked.

"The court…What do they want?"

Balder gulped but did not waver his gaze. He felt his younger sibling standing next to him, as support. It helped somewhat.

"They say it's just to follow the law system, superficial investigation at best, simple hearing."

"But?"

"But… that would mean Loki has to give his statement, in person."

Thor took this in a calm demeanor and seemed to think it through. The storm had stopped and the sky was clearing again, although the rain stayed pouring.

"…It will become official then; that Loki possesses no memories as a consort and has the body of a child," the Thunder God pondered aloud, and Balder slowly nodded to it.

"…Aye, that is a possibility."

The three men stood quietly, waiting for the revelation to sink in. Then, Thor abruptly began to laugh.

"This is no coincidence is it, Brother? It can't be just bad luck, cursed by the Norns. This is a well planned trap and I was stupid enough to walk straight into it."

"Thor…"

The laugh was so hollow and cold, and it pained Balder to see his cousin and blood-brother in such state. It angered him, too, and he vowed silently to the roots of Yggdrasil, if this truly turned out to be a plan to hurt the Crown Prince, he would find the men responsible and make them pay.

Thor just stared at the ground not responding to anything, until he lifted his head and gazed upon his brothers.

"I will talk to the Allfather and stand in front of the honored court in behalf of my consort and spouse. Nobody is to talk to Loki about this, and no one will force him to attend the hearing. No one, not even the Allfather, do you understand?"

The brothers met the Thunder God's gaze, the authority of a Royalty but also a silent plea as a friend, and it didn't take another second before both lowered their heads to a compliant gesture.

"Your wish is our command, my Prince."

Rumors spread faster than wildfire on dry woods; it was hard not to spin a tale with three Fenris corpses decaying in the Great Hall, four heads of unknown men rolling in front of the gates, and a very silent Crown Prince.

Sif huffed exasperated, before she took a chair next to Fandral's sickbed.

"The audacity of those idiots!" she exclaimed, visibly fuming, "you would not believe the obscene stories they are telling!"

"Well if they are so obscene I sure hope to be a part of it," joked Fandral with a half-dashing smile, but one glare of Sif made him immediately sober.

"To be fair, the last days have been extraordinarily mysterious," Volstagg said, with a big piece of bread in his hand, "Or did you not notice the impaled ugly heads at the front?"

"Vagrant heads," Sif sneered, but couldn't help to fidget her fingers anxiously.

"Our Prince was in rage, that's for sure. Who would have thought that things could go so out of hand…"

"By Norns, I should have taken the consort and run," mumbled Fandral, forehead marred with guilt, and fist tightly balled, "I made a mistake in judgment. It's my fault."

But Volstagg just shrugged and took a big bite of his bread.

"A grown Fenris was trying to get to your throat, my friend. As I see it, you offered your life for the consort's and did your duty."

"But-"

"We could also say it was our fault that we let the third Fenris reach the camp, that it was the consort's fault to get intercepted by those scum, or Thor's fault in general because, well, he is our leader, and leaders exist to take the blame, don't they?"

That calm ridiculousness stopped the two others from any rational thought for a moment. When they regained their senses, the tension and guilt eased subtly.

"…Hogun is arriving today with the 'family', right?" Fandral asked with a hand gesture to explain who he meant and Sif nodded with grim face.

"It's horseshit if you ask me. An _unregistered_ Aesir village with hunters who _accidently_ took the Prince's consort? Then they dare to demand compensation for their loss? I say Thor was right from the start and those are vagrant intruders," the fierce Shield-maiden insisted, but Volstagg just scratched his massive beard.

"During the Aesir-Jotun war, villages used to split itself in smaller groups to avoid grand attack. Those temporal hamlets never went to the book, I doubt even the direct landlords know every small village in their territory. And about the compensation," the large warrior contemplated, "Some folks are just greedy. As long as Thor can prove to have acted in justifiable revenge, they won't get a coin."

"But isn't the consort the only one who could actually testify? You all arrived after Thor got his sweet revenge, did you not?"

"Well…" Volstagg shrugged at Fandral's inquiry without denying it.

"…What an utter disaster," Sif sighed in weariness and Volstagg gave an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"My friends," a deep voice came from the entrance and the three warriors automatically looked up, to find the Crown Prince fully dressed in red and golden gowns. It was not the usually comfortable tunic and cape the Thunder God preferred, but the formal wear of a Royalty, the symbol of Mjölnir embroidered on its sleeves.

"Bless the Norns, you look very much like a Prince, my Prince," praised Fandral with a grin, and was answered with a similar one.

"My dear consort shared your opinion. Or at least I would like to think that's what he meant with 'you look interesting today'," Thor let out a fond chuckle, the one a man could only make when deeply in love.

The warriors smiled, but not without wondering how the small Giant Prince could enthrall their Prince that completely, even as the form of a child.

"Thor, did you speak with the Allfather?" asked Sif now worry openly visible on her face, and the Thunder God clenched his jaw for a second before regaining his composed gesture.

"The Allfather is forced to side with the law; it's too evident to do otherwise, especially when the honored court is this eager to show…'leniency'," Thor pronounced the last word with sarcasm and acid, that made the others flinch; the fact that the court offered to listen to Loki's statement and drop the charge of killing fellow Aesir completely seemed benign, but it was a different story in Loki's current state.

The marriage law of Asgard required both parties to have reached adulthood; marriage including an underage existed only as a form of unofficial betrothal. It could be easily broken with a word of next kin.

The maturity of Loki, in the body and memory of a seven year old but officially the age of an adult, could be interpreted in both ways. It was better to never let the dilemma surface at all.

"…So the consort will attend the hearing?" asked Fandral but Thor just gave him a look.

"He will most certainly not."

"Then what exactly are you planning to do? Should we prepare some deaths?"

The Thunder God laughed at that, temporarily losing his rigid posture. But then, he let out a sigh and looked at his loyal friends.

"You heard Hogun is returning with those peasants?"

"Aye."

The golden haired Prince continued with a nod, "Someone in the honored court insisted to hear their side; so Váli, with his aggressive tongue, will hopefully _shred_ them piece by piece. Balder will have to appease the envoy of Jotunheim, therefore is not likely to attend."

The warriors seemed to contemplate this, while Sif arched an eyebrow and pointed a finger at Thor.

"And what will _you_ be doing?"

"Well, they seem to want a pissing contest. So I will piss…_hard_," Thor added after a thought.

Despite the light tone however this seemed not like a joke; the icy blue eyes of the God looked enough to murder.

Sif wondered if her old friend and Shield-brother would dare to kill one of the nobles in front of the court—and decided that he would, if adequately provoked; and chose not to ponder about that. It was the worst thing that could happen for Thor.

"Is there something we could do?"

"Aye, to be honest that's why I initially came, to ask a favor."

The warriors looked at their friend intrigued. Thor smiled.

"Mother invited all of you for tea, she is not feeling well and must rest in bed…and you know how she loves to listen to the stories of our adventure. Of course, my consort will be there too, it would seem incredulously callous and unfitting as my spouse to ignore the Allmother's pain."

Sif and Volstagg looked baffled at that, while Fandral suspiciously narrowed his gaze.

"So…the consort will be eating cookies and cakes on the Allmother's lap to keep her happy and healthy?"

"That is precisely the idea, my friend," Thor nodded with a crooked grin, and as the others began to laugh, shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"I must go now, I have a pissing contest to attend to," he murmured then, but not before taking a promise from his friends to keep both the Queen and Loki company for the day.

"We wish you luck, my Prince," said Volstagg and Thor gave him a firm nod.

It took three more hours before the hearing could start; Thor sat on a broad chair next to Váli, who was looking grim. The last time Váli hat attended the honored court as representative of the defendant had been the trial of Balder; no wonder his cousin and blood-brother looked tense, Thor thought.

His own tension was no better as he saw the two slim figures led by a soldier walk to the middle of the court—

The so-called family that had the audacity to call their Prince a murderer.

Maybe siblings, the Thunder God contemplated briefly, after solemnly scrutinizing the two young, a blond maid and a dark haired lad.

Both of them cowering like wounded animals, to avoid direct contact with the gaze the noblest men of Asgard bestowed upon them.

"They look good," muttered Váli all of sudden darkly, "malnourished, maybe, but too good…especially the girl."

"What are you talking about?" Thor asked not able to follow his blood-brother's thought process, and heard Váli snort dismissively.

"Perhaps you are too happily married to a hermaphrodite to notice a pair of nice bosoms; look at those innocent eyes and rosy skin. Can't you hear the sound of old cocks twitching in interest, Brother?"

Thor instinctively put up a frown at his cousin's disrespectful remark, but couldn't help to take another glimpse at the two young.

Váli was right indeed, the Thunder God thought after awhile, maybe it was the light reflecting in her eyes, or the tight clothes that accentuated the contour of her body, but the peasant girl did have something…intriguing.

It bothered him somehow, so he looked around and accidently met the intense gaze of Tyr, who gave him a sly grin. Thor's face immediately turned sour.

Of course, Tyr would come to a hearing where the Crown Prince would be questioned like a criminal. That man had led a personal war against Thor as long as he could remember; Thor couldn't even recall how the antagonism started.

Just like Balder, the Thunder God was likely thinking Tyr as a prime suspect. For what crimes exactly, was however to be cleared.

Váli opened his mouth as wanting to say something else, but at that moment the Magister of the honored court stood from his chair and bowed in front of the Allfather. The Allfather lifted Gungnir as sign to proceed, which implicated also the beginning of the hearing.

"Greetings, fellow Aesir," The Magister started, "Today we will discuss the actions of Prince Thor, Son of Odin the Allfather, in relation of the claim brought by the youngling Svenson and his sister Lorelei. Prior to this hearing, Prince Thor already explained to the honored court in script that he has acted on the code of vengeance, to defend the honor of his spouse and consort Prince Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim. Do you have anything to add?" the well aged man turned to face Thor and Váli, who shook their heads, at least for that moment. The Magister seemed satisfied.

"Very well. Now a few members of the court have shared their concerns about biased justice. Asgard is a realm led by the Allfather, nurtured by the Allmother and structured by law; even a Prince should not be an exception of correctly applied justice. Therefore the honored court has decided to hear the pleas of Svenson and his sister in person. Approach,"

The two peasants closely locked their hands and timidly moved in front of the court. Now, Thor could see the lust filled gazes of a few men that devoured the sight of the blond maid; when he saw the young girl's eyes water looking so vulnerable, he felt sick, regardless of the contempt he felt against the two.

Then he thought about his Loki, only seven years of age, who had endured far more than lecherous gazes of noble men. He remembered the two young's demand for compensation and soon the hatred inflamed again.

The Magister observed the peasants passively, before making an indifferent hand gesture. It was Thor's luck that today's Magister was a man who truly believed in status system and the noble blood-line; justice for him normally meant victory of the more aristocrat.

"You are allowed to speak, child. Make your case," he said, as Svenson, clearly overwhelmed, looked lost around at the court. But it was the sister, Lorelei that spoke up first. Her lips were quivering, but her bright eyes soon found their aim.

In Thor.

"Please, my Lord, do not think too low of us; but one of the man you beheaded was our oldest brother, the only one who could hunt and brought food on the table. With him gone, the village people don't want us no more, and we have debts for our house and field. I, I…do not even have a dowry to get married," she whispered, tears falling from her brilliant eyes, while her brother was crying too. She took his hand in hers and squeezed gently.

"My other brother, this one, fell from the cliff as a child as Frost Giants attacked our old village, and since then he has been slow, so I take care of him. My oldest brother promised to find a good man for me, who could provide for us well, but now…"

Lorelei silently sobbed but then tried to compose herself while wiping her tears with her small, delicate hands. Her red lips were swollen from biting, the long eyelashes dampened from tears, and cheeks were flushed in bright crimson. She looked at Thor so pleadingly, with round eyes that reminded him of Loki.

He abruptly lowered his gaze and saw a small marking on her wrist, maybe a tattoo, the same one her brother seemed to have; Thor tried to remember if one of the man he killed had that tattoo as well, but failed, mostly because when he killed them, he didn't behead them, he crushed their bodies until only their heads were left.

Thor didn't feel remorse for his cruel hand, but felt a hint of pity towards the young woman.

Maybe he should give her some money, and convince her to leave with it. Wouldn't that solve the problem and let his consort be?

As Thor gathered his thoughts, the voice belonging to Tyr spoke up.

"Well, isn't that a surprise. Another poor thing suffering from the heinous deeds of Jotuns! I wonder, truly, when we will ever accomplish full recovery from the damages done by those barbarians…Don't you agree?"

Thor nearly jumped on his feet, only Váli's hands keeping him to his place, and seethed. After Thor wedded Loki, Tyr started to openly ridicule the Jotuns, which was absurd since for years Tyr had been the one visiting the borders of Jotunheim as part of the Asgardian delegation. It was petty, narrow-minded agenda to goat Thor, but as many Asgardians still held a grudge against the recent allies, it soon became one of his repertoires to obtain new friends.

"Interesting that you call the Jotuns barbarians, General," Váli spat with a cynical undertone, "I thought the reason why we are here today is because those 'poor' things claimed our justice to be barbaric."

The blond maid, Lorelei stared at him with wide eyes and trembled, but Váli had no intention to stop. Instead he turned his attention to the girl directly and pointed at her with a finger.

"Did you or did you not accuse Prince Thor of murdering your older brother?"

"I-I…"

"Oh please, this is a simple enough question! Magister?"

"Answer the question, child."

With the Magister's urge, and Váli's cold stare the girl seemed to lose her whole courage. She sat there quietly, close to her brother, but then tilted her head so she could directly see Thor in the eyes.

"I honestly do not know, my Lord," she said, "When I came home from work, the people in my village said two men came with the head of my brother; they said he did something wrong, something so horrid he had to die, but…was it so terrible that you couldn't at least spare the body so we could have a funeral?"

With that she cried openly, beautiful and so young, not a full grown woman but yet a woman nonetheless, and the men in court just could see themselves help this young girl blossom.

Thor stared at her for a vast amount of time, before saying:

"That man deserved every bit of it."

It was spoken ruthless, brush and without any doubts.

Lorelei burst out in tears, sobbing heartbreakingly at her brother's shoulder, and Thor felt bad, but still didn't have any regrets. His wrath was justified, every time he remembered the little hut, where those scum had taken his Loki, how he opened the door and saw the small form of Loki crying, tunic torn and frightened to death—

He would swing his hammer again, again and again without hesitation.

"Does the daughter of Sven speak the truth? Did you behead her brother without giving her a body to bury?"

Thor looked around to see a man next to Tyr, and bared his teeth.

"As I said, he deserved it."

Tyr didn't hold back a sneer.

"Then please enlighten us, Thor. What did that man do, that you had to mutilate him to a bloody pool?"

Thor did not reply at once, he knew he was walking on a thin line. A thin line he did not draw.

One slip, and either Loki's reputation would be ruined or Thor would stand as a barbaric murderer. After exchanging a glance with his cousin, Thor cautiously opened his mouth.

"The man and his friends tried to force themselves on my spouse's body."

He said it as much as he could without the scorn and hatred he felt, but knew it was ill concealed. General Tyr of course noticed and clung to it like a vulture.

"They raped your Jotun wife?"

Thor felt his fingernail embedding to the palm, knuckles white. But he managed to compose himself and spat through clenched teeth:

"I said they _tried_. They did not succeed; if they had, I assure you, you would have felt it," and with a glint in his blizzard blue eyes he added,"My wrath, to the core of your bones."

At that very moment a loud Thunder roared from the sky. The honored court stilled immediately, they had not noticed how dark the room had become. When they heard the wind building up a turmoil they didn't need to ask twice what the Prince had meant with his words. A vicious howl brushed against the windows.

Váli caught the stunned atmosphere quickly to his advantage.

"Abducting a member of the Royal family is felony punished with death, and the attempted rape of his spouse entitles Prince Thor to act on the code of vengeance. He was in every right to kill the assailants and do with their bodies as he wished to do. Besides, this is the Prince who successfully hunted four Fenris, a warrior with pure force and power; what do you think will happen if an outlaw stands against his justice?"

Thor saw Tyr and mockingly rubbed his left arm with an arched eyebrow. Tyr, who had lost his at the second Fenris hunt, understood the innuendo and went dangerously purple.

The child inside the Crown Prince was pleased while the adult part of him just shook his head. With a smile.

"Magister, I demand in the name of my Prince this hearing to close. Not only did Prince Thor act on his right and justice, but we heard for ourselves the accusers, ignorant as they obviously are, have no base nor facts that could indicate otherwise-, in fact, I am very inclined to believe that someone gave those simple people false hope to defile the name of Odinson, and will advise the court to initiate an investigation to find out the charlatans."

Thor marveled at the eloquent tongue of his cousin and blood-brother, and realized how a few words could discredit people;

The beautiful orphan girl, who came to search her brother's murderer, was now nothing but a low-life peasant easily swayed by honeyed promises of men, anyone who sided with her would openly ridicule the name of Odin.

Tyr who seemed to have noticed the bone in Váli's words, was now glaring in rage.

"How can we be sure that Prince Thor is stating the truth? The accusers didn't witness anything, true, but what about the consort? He must have seen everything, why doesn't he stand beside his husband?"

"We should bring him to questioning," another noble with a beard added slyly, probably another follower of Tyr.

But Thor was already prepared for that question.

"My spouse and consort has endured a great amount of pain, both body and soul, which should be evidence enough to prove the attack, but… Right now, he is performing his duty as my consort. He is tending my Mother, the Queen, who expressed great grievance about this whole hearing, and for the time being doesn't wish to be disturbed."

The honored court immediately quieted down.

Odin, his father, was a leader, the head of the realm who couldn't ignore the system, but his mother, she always had been the heart.

A heart, whose wishes had consequences if ignored.

Thor watched silently as the Magister declared the hearing to end, and with the approval of the King, sent the two accusers away with a guard. The Thunder God gave a look at Váli who immediately understood and followed the guard's trail, then stood from his chair to embrace the Allfather with a small smile and led himself to the corridors to Fensalir.

But then, he felt a hand grabbing his arm and met Tyr's hateful glare.

"I know something is wrong with your Jotun whore, you will not be able to hide it forever."

Thor pushed the one-handed man back and stared at him, callous and cold.

"Is that a way to speak to your Prince and his honorable consort, General?"

At that Tyr answered him with such a vicious snarl that made Thor instinctively reach for Mjölnir.

"_You_ are not my Prince," the man said and turned abruptly his back, vanishing through the hall.

Thor waited until Tyr was completely gone before turning his back, then hurried his footsteps to reach the Queen's chambers.

He wanted to see Loki, hold him in his arms and wondered if his little consort missed him…

Fulla, his once nursemaid, greeted him by the gates.

"The young Lord Balder is waiting for you in the Queen's study, my Prince," she said with an eloquent gesture, "He says it's important."

"Did he now?" Thor asked a bit perplexed, but nevertheless moved to the study to find his blood-brother. He couldn't help to speculate what this was about. The Jotuns didn't demand too much benefit of their trade again, did they?

"Balder?"

When he opened the door and entered the chamber, he felt instantly a swish of seidr sealing the door. Thor looked around puzzled, approaching the figure sitting on the rail of the large window. The light through colored glass was shadowing over the fine face of the blond.

Balder looked up, and in a hushed voice he declared:

"Helblindi died."

For seconds, Thor was too stunned for words.

"…What? What do you mean with 'Helblindi died'? I saw the man six months ago, how could he be dead?"

The Thunder God nearly shouted feeling his head spin about the enormity of the news. Balder, who felt not less overwhelmed, instantly stood from his place and begun to pace.

"The conference scheduled for today was cancelled, too abruptly for my liking. So I followed the Jotuns to their quarters and overheard the whispering. Apparently Helblindi suffocated from a fish bone in his throat and Býleistr immediately claimed the throne."

The blond God all but rambled, locking his two hands just to keep them steady.

"He is the King now, and he is demanding from the delegation to convince the Allfather…"

"Convince him to do what?"

Thor asked with a hint of urge and reluctance in his voice. Balder lifted his head and met the gaze of his cousin.

"…He wishes to severe your marriage bond to Loki and wants you marry one of his own children instead."

The Thunder God just stared, entirely speechless. Of all things he could imagine happening under such circumstances, this was the last he would have guessed. And most likely the worst.

"That is just preposterous!" Thor yelled, now utterly flustered, "Does he truly believe this to be possible? To share bed with a full grown Giant who could burn my flesh in his sleep?"

It was well-known fact that Jotuns could not only conjure ice out of thin air, but also use their skin to burn their opponents. Alliance or not, the Allfather would never take the risk to endanger his only son.

Loki through his Vanir heritage had been an exception of such trait, albeit not the only one according to Balder.

"Rumor says Býleistr birthed an illegitimate son, part Jotun part Elf, and like Loki's, his skin doesn't leave frostbites."

"A half elf. Born out of wedlock," snorted Thor with disdain, "You know as well as I the Asgardian Law forbids bastards marrying into the Royal line!"

He would have expected Balder to agree with him, knowing the law better than him sometimes, but his cousin just stiffed and stared at Thor with hardened eyes.

"And exactly what, Brother, is your Loki?"

Thor opened his mouth, but closed it again now realizing his mistake. Of course he knew of his consort's parents and that Fárbauti had been hardly Laufey's spouse…Fárbauti's legitimate mate was one of the nightmares that haunted the small Jotun Prince in his sleep. He felt shame flushing his face.

Balder, who seemed to notice the Thunder God's chastised attitude, just sighed and rested a hand on Thor's shoulder.

"Brother, the Jotuns don't have the term 'bastard' in their culture, at least not officially. Legitimate children are named after their sire, illegitimate ones after their birth mother. Since Laufey was the one who gave birth to Loki, he was acknowledged as the child of the King. That's why you could marry him," he explained, and waited awhile until he continued, "Býleistr knows this, of course, so he wants the same arrangement for his own line; he knows the alliance of our realms strongly depends in your marriage, but I doubt he believes the deep affection you hold for your spouse."

"He thinks Loki to be replaceable."

"Aye," was the quiet answer.

Thor stood still for a moment, after a realization dawned on him.

"Loki. Býleistr will try to eliminate Loki."

"Or find a reason to annul your marriage," Balder added and Thor just knew, then, that as much as he hoped himself to be, in Asgard he would never be the safe sanctuary for the small Giant.

A lump that built inside his throat stifled his voice.

"We…We have to leave. The palace is not safe anymore. At least not now."

He stared at his blood-brother wide-eyed, somewhat shocked by his own words, but Balder seemed to understand.

"It's not an escape but a well thought retreat, Brother. I agree with you. But where will you go? Alfheim?"

Thor gazed at the floor, considering about the suggestion and slowly shook his head.

"If Býleistr really has a bastard son from an Elf, Alfheim will have its leaks. Tyr has some allies in Nidavellir, no, Brother, I need another place, a neutral ground but capable to defend intrusion…"

Then it suddenly hit him like Lightning.

"Midgard," Thor whispered, recalling his friends and comrades from his exile, "We will seek asylum in Midgard."

Balder nodded but not before modifying some minor details.

"Go there as the royal envoy, reason your stay with a possible attack of the foreign warlord Thanos and the Chitauri," he said, and gave Thor a firm squeeze with his hand, "From the stories I heard about the adventures during your exile, I believe they will not doubt the possibility. Midgard seems to attract half-crazed villains."

"It is a rather amusing place," Thor chuckled, and gave Balder a grateful look.

"Thank you," he whispered knowing how his sudden departure would affect his cousin. As Thor's counsel, Balder would be the one to act as his proxy, which meant dealing not only with the Jotuns but also the people of Asgard. It wouldn't be very pleasant.

"Well, dear brother mine, who says I am doing it only for you?" Balder tried to joke, deliberately ignoring the truth in his words, but Thor just smiled and embraced his blood-brother with affection.

"I will come back as soon as it is safe for Loki or I find an alternative," the Thunder God said, "Until then, stay whole and healthy, Brother."

"Aye, my Prince, do not worry about me or the others."

With a swift nod conveying a mutual farewell, Balder left the study to notify the Allfather of the recent arrangement. Thor stayed awhile longer, gathering himself, before walking to his mother's garden, flowers of all Nine Realms blossoming everywhere.

There, at the white patio were five people, all dear to the Crown Prince, laughing and rosy from the sun.

Thor just halted for a moment, watching the dark-haired head as it tilted to a side as to contemplate which cake to eat next—

Then he saw the bright red eyes noticing him, a flame of delight flickering inside, the happiness that spread through the small body; pink lips with cake crumbles turned into a brilliant smile, tiny hands reached for him as he naturally expected a hug…

"Husband, you are back!"

The small Jotun all but jumped into Thor's arms, and the Thunder God breathed everything he could of what was Loki.

It was at that moment, he vowed on the roots of Yggdrasil, never to let this small wonder escape, even if he had to wait a century to marry the boy again.

Because Loki was meant to be his. His only.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tony Stark was many things. Genius, check, Billionaire, check, handsomecharmingfuckingawsome, check, check, check—

And after joining the Avengers he prided himself not to be easily surprised anymore because he had seen the most ridiculous things in life already.

(Seriously, nerd guy turning into green berserker and a 90-years-old soldier from WW II calling himself Captain America?!)

But now, the billionaire just stood on his roof gawking, and wondered what the hell was wrong with this world.

"I…well, long time no see, big guy, two years already huh…and erm…you have a child?"

Tony tried, he really did, to make some sense of the sudden appearance in the middle of night, but the tall figure of blond alien didn't seem to want to explain. As he said already, two years had passed, since the Avengers met Thor both in mortal and immortal form, and fought with him against foreign invasion, until one day the Thunder God got a call from home and said he had to go home.

They even had a huge good-bye party!

"Greetings, friend Tony. I hope you are well?" Thor grinned obviously cheerful as ever to see his friend again, and Tony was glad too, of course, but who the fuck was the baby on his arms?!

Not to mention the mischievous glint in his eyes that raised Tony's inner alarm system to code red;

Thor didn't steal the child and run away, did he? Because kidnapping was not cool, not cool at all…

"Tony why are you here, it's only 3 in the morning- Thor?!"

Pepper Potts gasped, rubbing her eyes to ensure she was not dreaming, but as soon as she realized this to be reality she combed her hair and tugged on her night wear; Tony watched in awe how the just-woke-up-don't-mess-with-me woman became the bright Pepper Potts in just seconds.

The Thunder God laughed quietly and kissed Pepper's knuckles, one hand still holding the child.

"Greetings, Lady Pepper. It is good to see you again. I know this is a very inconvenient hour, for that my sincere apologies; the matter was rather urgent."

"Oh, it's alright, we don't mind. You are always welcome to Stark Tower. Right, Tony?"

With that Pepper gave her boyfriend a jab in the ribs, completely unnecessary Tony silently sulked, but anyway the genius-slash-fuckingawesome-slash-billionaire nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, right, of course. But erm, say, who is the little guy in your arms?"

Recalling this encounter in a more sober day, Tony would have laughed; but at this moment he jumped behind Pepper as he heard an enraged yelling from the cape-wrapped-bundle.

"I am NOT little! How dare he? How dare he to call me small?!"

With that a white hand came out from the cape exposing a tiny face with fierce red eyes that made Tony cringe and Pepper stare, until the red eyes got all watery and turned its gaze to Thor accusingly.

The Thunder God just chuckled while stroking the small figure's back and kissed the black locks.

"I don't think he meant to offend you, my love, the Midgardians have a different culture and language that could easily be misleading."

Now Tony was staring too, but only at Thor, because he never thought his Asgardian friend was able to speak so gentle and in calming tone. The Thor he knew was strong and fiercely loyal, yes, but tended to solve problems by swinging his Mjölnir first and ask later, much to Tony's delight and causing migraine to Agent Coulson and Director Fury.

"But he shouldn't call me little, I am a giant, so it's insulting," the small red eyed boy sulked nearly whining, but Thor just kept his patient smile.

"You are little, darling, how else would you grow bigger? Besides, you are already taller than the most Asgardian seven-years-old children, doesn't that count?"

"Oh, you are seven? I thought you must be ten or eleven! Certainly bigger than seven-years-old earth children," Pepper quickly exaggerated and left Tony again in awe with her smooth ability to adjust. The boy (probably also alien) looked at her with a calculating gaze but then nodded satisfied and buried his face on the crook of Thor's neck. The Thunder God mouthed a silent 'Thank you' to Pepper, before turning to Tony.

"Friend Tony, if you would allow, I would very much like to stay in my old chambers; the trip through Bifrost was exhausting for Loki, I am afraid."

"Uh, yeah, yeah, of course. You can stay as long as you like, I will have JARVIS to prepare your old floor, but erm…would you at least introduce our new guest?"

Please don't let him be a kidnapped child or something, Tony begged silently in his mind, and Pepper didn't conceal her curiosity either. Thor looked a little taken aback at the intense gaze of his friend, but nevertheless answered truthfully.

"This, my friends, is Prince Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim, my dear consort and beloved."

…Now, Tony was _certain_ there was something fucking wrong about this world.

Loki huffed at the incredulous looks Thor's Midgardian friends sent to him. Especially the man named Tony Starkson, or Man of Iron. Loki was used to rude stares, no doubt, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

His husband must have sensed his distress, since he urged his friends to go inside while cradling the red cape firmer around Loki's body; the aroma smelling like woods and wind comforted the small Giant.

"I decided I do not like using Bifrost as the means to travel, husband," Loki declared nearly mumbling into the warm cape, and listened to the humming through Thor's chest as the man was chuckling.

"Did you now, love? I thought you would find it entertaining. Not many are allowed to travel through the bridge, as you know."

At that Loki scoffed.

"It's dangerous to use the Bifrost. Rainbows can _explode_," he said irritated, his red eyes meeting the blue ones, "'The red makes you bleed, the yellow makes you seize, the green will take your breath and the blue that's your death.' Really, husband, didn't you learn your baby-rhymes as child?"

Loki scolded seriously and much to Loki's dismay, Thor laughed, hard. Even the lean Midgardian woman was stifling a laugh, so something Loki said must have sounded funny, but the small Giant just couldn't put his finger on it. So he scowled until Thor planted a kiss on the pouting lips.

"Whoa, hold on, big guy, that's it! I don't know what the customs in Asgard are, but I will not allow molesting children under my roof!"

The man with funny beard shouted his finger pointing at Thor and Loki, and when Loki saw the confusion and anger in the Midgardian's eyes, he got frightened. The small Giant cuddled desperately closer to Thor and held out his tiny hand already conjuring a spear of ice. It launched flying before Thor could stop it, but luckily Tony had the sense to duck; which meant the 2 million worth modern art statue he bought recently had to take the hit.

Tony and Pepper stared in disbelief as the statue turned into a chunk of ice before shattering apart.

The small Giant responsible for the mischief was still clinging to his husband.

"I am sorry, my friends. Of course I will pay for the damage," Thor said while soothing his little consort, "Once we are inside I will explain everything. Maybe you could call the Son of Coul too?"

"What? Erm, okay, yeah. Why not…Definitely SHIELD material," Tony babbled eyeing Loki warily, and led Pepper and the two alien Princes inside.

It took another hour to settle into the comforting living room in Stark Tower, just because Tony decided he would not engage in further alien-thingy without a proper drink. Thor wanted one too, so it wasn't rude or anything, and Pepper called Agent Coulson who apparently was already on his way, having noticed the opening of a cosmic wormhole in the center of Manhattan.

"So Thor, tell us, how did Loki and you meet?" Pepper asked, trying to sound neutral and no judging, because, well, who knew what alien Princes thought about pederasty.

"Our marriage was an agreement for the benefit of both realms," Thor answered sincerely and without being suspicious, "Perhaps you remember what I told you two years ago, when I was called back to Asgard?"

"You said something about Frost Giants and their King dying right?"

Tony suggested and Thor solemnly nodded, while Loki didn't bother to lift his head from Thor's broad chest.

"Aye, the King Laufey and my father, they had made a pact to ensure peace, and Helblindi the new King of the Jotuns agreed to marry his youngest brother to me... Loki has the blood of Vanir running through his veins, so is similar to the Aesir in looks and therefore was considered a perfect match," The Thunder God added, and both Tony and Pepper nodded listening to his story with interest.

"We were happily married for two years, until we decided to ride to the border, when hooded assailants attacked us out of nowhere; my people are guessing them to be vagrants, filthy bastards who have no honor and no dignity, but since all of them died in the battle we have no one to question."

"…Wow, okay, what happened next?"

At that question, Thor looked down pained at Loki, now looking tired with half-hooded eyes, and nuzzling against his chest. He smoothed the small Giant's dark hair and returned his gaze to his friends.

"I was holding Loki when a dead vagrant fell upon us, and we fell…through the void. We were discovered by the Chitauri who brought us to their Lord named Thanos and he…he tortured both of us, my Loki and me," the Thunder God whispered, his face clear of his pain, the memory of his love crying and begging for his life made his stomach churn and his heart bleed. One day, he would make Thanos pay, writhe in pain, but for now Thor knew his priorities.

"Loki is a very talented sorcerer. He outwitted the coward and managed my escape short before my impending execution; a few nights later we found Loki… very hurt. The sight of him…it…He was barely breathing," Thor finally finished with a sigh, not able to describe the state Loki had been when they had first found his body. His friends seemed to understand without more words.

"Oh God…I am so sorry, Thor."

Pepper looked at Thor and then Loki, her eyes shocked and sad, while Tony looked grim sympathizing with his friend.

"But everything is alright now, right? No hurts, ice-prince?"

Tony asked pretending to be chipper, but only to realize that Loki still didn't give a damn about him.

It was Thor who took pity and answered instead.

"Loki came back to me whole and sane, my friend. Only in his much younger form."

That was when both Tony and Pepper slacked their jaws open. A younger form? What the heck was that supposed to mean?

"Oh…So Loki isn't really seven?"

Pepper, the much faster recovering one of the two, cautiously asked and Thor nodded, fondness shining in his eyes.

"He was seventeen in Asgardian years when we wedded."

"Which means like thousands of years in human time right?" Tony asked still a bit stunned and the Thunder God laughed good natured.

"Probably a little less than that, but aye, he is still older than most Midgardians."

Tony immediately lightened up at that revelation.

"Oh thank God! For a brief second I really thought you somehow became a ChiMo!"

"…ChiMo? What is that?" Thor looked puzzled, and Tony just waved his hands as another jab landed between his ribs, "Not important, not at all, erm yeah, by the way, congrats for getting married and stuff, a married man now, huh?"

"Aye, to say it in your words 'I am officially off market'."

Thor said that with such a pride, it made Tony's gut twist, especially when Pepper seemed to literally beam at the blond. He loved Pepper, he really did, completely devoted and all of course, but he wished to stay a bachelor for at least few years more, just because.

So Tony decided to change the subject.

"I think we should have party, to celebrate the reunion of Avengers and oh yeah! We have to change your facebook status from 'single' to 'entirely married', my friend! I bet there are chicks who will cry their eyes out when they hear their mighty Norse God is already taken!"

The more he thought about it, a party seemed like a good idea. Tony was lost in his own planning what he would later baptize 'Project: The Ultimate Bachelor-Party', and failed to notice the curious eyes of a seven-years-old.

"Son of Stark, why will hens cry over my husband?"

"…"

Staring at those innocent red, Tony just knew he had another jab coming at him

"Okay. I don't know what's weirder: that Thor has a husband or that said husband is seven," said Barton after carefully listening to the briefing of possible Chitauri attacks. Truthfully speaking, the others didn't really care about alien attacks too. At least not right now.

"Well, to Thor's defense, Loki is very mature for his age, somehow…I guess."

Tony tried to argue, but ended with self-doubt.

"Really, Stark? Mature for his age? That's what child molesters usually say, you know," Barton taunted condescendingly, until Agent Coulson put a stop to it with a scolding tone.

"What Mr. Stark is saying is, the two individuals in question are extraterrestrial, therefore not our problem legally."

"…"

"…"

"…Uhm…I am not sure that's what Tony meant, Agent-"

Bruce Banner mumbled while raising a hand like a boy-scout. Agent Coulson decided to ignore him.

"Wait, so they are really married? Man with another man? Is that…allowed?"

Tony groaned as Steve Rogers aka Captain America asked the silent Black Widow about U.S. law. It got even weirder as the former KGB agent explained in details about _United States v. Windsor_ case, causing a shine of awe in the 94-going-on-95's eyes.

This was definitely not what he thought when he heard about the new Avengers meeting. He wanted to plan his party, give it a specific theme maybe (Strippers wearing _Star Trek_ costume?) and extort help from the other Avengers. But as it turned out, everyone was just shocked at Thor's sudden marriage, and stayed in shock.

Tony felt his wonderful Project: The Ultimate Bachelor-Party drifting away.

Thor, today's center of everyone's attention, had taken Loki, the obvious other center of everyone's attention, to the kitchen because the small Prince demanded to eat 'sweeten snow'. The boy had eaten a whole batch of ice-cream yesterday, and still could digest more; a wonder of Frost Giant anatomy, Tony silently guessed.

At that moment, the said centers came hand in hand, each holding an ice-cream cone resembling the tower of Pisa.

"I decided to like this one, it makes sparkling noises in my mouth," Loki chirped excitedly, showing Thor his now blue-colored tongue. It was endearing, really, the boy had a cherubic face with his exotic red eyes and the light blue tattoos. If only Tony hadn't seen Loki turning a metal statue into ice and then wrecking it.

Thor had explained that under the stressful circumstances Loki's defense system was running very high right now, and promised that it would improve over time. Well, the problem with Thor was his concept of time was very different from Tony' version. For all he knew, Thor's 'a few years' could mean 'a few century' in earth language.

When Loki saw the groaning Tony he beamed and waved excitedly his hand.

"Friend Starkson, what is this flavor called again?"

Note: Upside of getting robbed of ice-cream; you get promoted to friend-base with alien Prince.

The billionaire who gained a new best friend managed a smile.

"Call me Tony and…'Blueberry with Popping Candy'?"

"Oh…That's a nice name, isn't it husband? It's a beautiful name!"

Loki shrieked and beamed at Thor, as the Thunder God nodded while gently retrieving the ice-cream from Loki's sticky hands.

"It is, love, and I think you had too much sugar for today."

_Oh Great now the ice-kid is sugar-high_, Tony thought now pale, _Wait; is that even a real thing?!_

Not noticing Tony's panic as usual, Loki stared at his husband, then dropped his gaze to his feet.

"Oh…Allmother Frigga warned me about it. I become really funny when I have too much sugar, she said."

"Aye, I was there when she told you that."

"What a shame. I love the sweeten snow. I could just eat it all day. A lot."

The little Prince mumbled darkly, now too dark for Tony's liking. Side effects from cutting down the sugar maybe? Was _that_ a thing?

"Come now, love, I would like you to meet my other friends," Thor lured, and Loki obediently took his husband's hand.

For the next minute, the Avengers and Loki stared at each other without saying a word.

"Erm…Hi, Loki? My name is Bruce, Bruce Banner," the Doctor started because he was pretty zen right now, and Loki gave him an apprehending nod.

"Greetings, Lord Banner, I am Prince Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim, the Prince's consort of Asgard."

"Oh, yeah. Uhm. You can call me simply Bruce or Doc like Tony…But we normally call each other by first name."

Loki seemed to ponder about that and after a glance to Thor, who gave an approving look, he nodded.

"Then call me Loki. But I will not allow any patronizing or endearing nicknames, because I am a Prince and I have my pride."

The Avengers stifled a laugh. A child who talked about his pride was too surreal to be true; but here he was, all real and very alien.

Bruce seemed to take Loki's demand quite serious, though, and immediately moved to acquaintance-base with Loki. The kid was really picky when he wasn't choosing a flavor of ice cream.

The others did not have much luck, staying in I-know-who-you-are-but-that's-it-level, except Natasha who was probably pretty enough to qualify for Loki's taste.

She even managed to coax the young Prince to sit next to her. Her well trained eyes watched the kid with curiosity until a question escaped from her red lips.

"Say, Loki, you are a boy, aren't you?"

The Avengers immediately stopped; that was a question nobody had expected. But now the Black Widow mentioned it, they realized Loki was pretty cute for a boy and he was the 'consort' of a male Prince…Although hadn't Thor used the pronoun 'he' in every sentence?

"Of course I am a man," Loki huffed, crossing his arms against his chest, but then Clint narrowed his gaze to Thor and thought aloud:

"You are the next heir to throne, aren't you? Don't you need to have kids or something?"

"Maybe through surrogate…", murmured Bruce, but was interrupted.

"Of course he will have offspring!" Loki piped up, before Thor could say anything, "When I grow up my husband will bed me, and then I will give him many sons! ...And a daughter, I like to have a daughter," the little Prince added more serious than ever.

The adults in the room just slacked their jaws open, and Thor had enough conscience to turn red.

Although he already had taken Loki's virginity and had every intend to breed his consort one day, it was another matter to hear his currently seven year old mate talk about bedding and giving birth. It was disturbing and pleasing at the same time to listen to his little beloved wanting to give him many sons and daughters.

The others just found everything disturbing and amusing and felt guilty to find it amusing…

"Okay, guys, this is it! We will from now on not talk about babies, alien Prince Progenies, and especially not about birthing other living things anymore, deal?"

"Hey, wait, I want to know how the boy can give birth-"

"Oh, it's simple, Eye of Hawk, I am a man, but I also have a cunt you know-"

"OH MY GOD, STOP ASKING HIM BARTON!"

Tony yelled turning crimson, while Loki stared at him wide-eyed and crawled into his husband's lap seeking comfort.

The others, at least Bruce and Steve, had the loyalty to look away as the small Jotun pointed a finger at him accusingly and whispered to his husband:

"Midgardians, so weird!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It took them two weeks to fully adjust. No, it took two weeks for the Avengers to adjust, because Loki, he didn't really seem to care about the others.

As long as Thor was within his eye sight, the boy never complained, got acquainted with JARVIS, and (ab-)used JARVIS as his personal slave; not that the A.I. minded, of course, he seemed actually comfortable to follow clear, simple instructions for once.

After signing some documents (Life-insurance for a near God, what a joke), Loki was even granted access to official SHIELD meetings, which he attended with his new Thor-figurine smashing some LEGO-soldiers.

The only thing Loki was not allowed to have was a credit card; one, because he was too young, and two, because Loki wanted to buy _everything_.

He wanted to own them, only to examine them and then lose interest. Something Tony used to do (and still does), but now he experienced it from a bystander's view, he felt this weird parental side emerging.

So in the third week or so, he gave the boy one of his better creations to concentrate: a brand new StarkPad. Faster and steadier than any other existing computer (Well except Tony's own stash), _huge_ memory storage, water persistent, and the case bullet-proof, just to be sure.

When Loki was presented with this gift, he was ecstatic. Reminded him of his father's old soul-magic book he said, the one that could talk and think (an alien form of A.I. Tony guessed), and asked Tony if he could make the StarkPad talk like JARVIS.

The billionaire installed him a voice-app then, making the StarkPad a talking-chatting thing- much to Tony's chagrin, the small Prince wanted to name his new tablet PC SIRI, and after some heated arguments and bribes Loki agreed to call it Google. The boy was rather smitten on that search engine anyway.

When Thor had to go on one of his SHIELD missions (Contract stated no labor no stay), Loki took his Google and curled up against it; probably his own substitute for a Teddy bear, Tony concluded.

Steve the big-hearted softie, actually got him a cuddle bear, and little Loki used it to keep Google warm. It was pretty weird and endearing at the same time.

He didn't really think about it much, when one day the boy claimed Google to be his new best friend, because Tony knew although the Software on the StarkPad was good, it could barely be called an A.I.

As the Avengers got used to Loki's company, they took turns on watching him; Steve was the movie-guy, while Clint took him to the playground and played hide-and-shoot, with Bruce the little Prince spent hours in the lab, and with Natasha and Pepper he went to venture New York.

Except the fact that Loki always wanted Thor or at least Google with him, Tony thought they kind of managed the whole alien-prince-baby-sitting thing splendidly.

But then, all of the sudden Loki started to shop again. This time he even imported stuff Tony never thought _could_ be bought in first place, but then what could one not do with enough money? Asgard with all its resources had probably gold enough to buy the whole planet and Loki was foreseen as the future Queen…or King… whatever.

Even the safety filters and heavily coded locks were outmatched; it was just his own luck Loki then found _e-bay_. The boy loved auctions like gamblers did casinos, and flourished through it.

So when parts of a fucking Sphinx blocked the Stark Tower entrance, Tony decided it was enough.

"Okay, point break. You've got to put an end to this," the billionaire said to the very confused expression of Thor, "You have to man up and tell your lady-that is man-I mean boy-…Damn it, whatever, tell your Loki that he can't import old tombs anymore! Especially when there are still _bodies_ in them!"

The Asgardian God blinked at the sudden outburst, showing his palms as if offering peace and truce, but when Tony wouldn't concede he nodded with a sigh.

"Loki always had the bad habit to get overly embroiled in his experiments," Thor stated with a sad smile, "forgetting everything else around him. Sometimes I had to force him to eat, sleep and sometimes even bath, and he usually _loves_ baths," at that Tony couldn't help but wince, since that was exactly his own symptoms Pepper often scolded, but Thor didn't seem to notice the twinge under his friend's eye, too enmeshed in his own thoughts.

"I had forgotten how much he loved to research the art of seidr and seek for knowledge secretly hidden. He found a good friend in your voice-man Jarvis and adores his new companion Google. He told me that he had also joined a group called the Twitter and the Book of Faces…he actually used your name, for that I apologize."

At that Tony stopped feeling guilty.

"…Wait, are you telling me that it was Loki who added 'severe Ice-cream fetish' on my profile?!"

Thor didn't answer and looked away. Tony saw red.

"Do you have any idea how many women came to me that day smearing ice-cream all over my face?!"

"My friend, you need to understand, Loki is seven, he didn't mean to cause any harm!" Thor fiercely defended like a true kid-spoiling-parent, but Tony didn't budge.

"Oh yeah?! Tell that to the guy who had to run across the city with ice-cream melting in his pants!"

Of course Thor had no answer to _that_, because _that_ was the ultimatum.

"Erm. Hey, everything alright with you guys?" a very worried looking Bruce came to the floor with Clint, probably alarmed by Tony's shrill yelling. And Tony had absolutely no shame in tattle-telling.

"You guys remember the incident 3 days ago when a woman poured ice-cream in my pants?"

"Sure, Vanilla with roasted strawberries," Clint said and Tony gave a deathly glare.

"Well as it turns out, Loki was responsible!"

He said it with expecting a dramatic visual effect or a sound effect like BAMM!, but got weird, half laughing half hesitant looks instead. It irritated him and so he asked with eyebrows furrowed:

"What?"

He saw Clint pulling out his new Smartphone and opening an app.

"So you probably didn't write on your twitter account 'Need another huge ice-hard Popsicle down my throat; already sucked on my big man's, am still so hot right now LOL' 2 minutes ago…huh?"

"…Oh my God, this isn't happening…"

Tony felt like hyperventilating, while Barton was laughing his ass out, that bastard.

The Asgardian God didn't seem to understand the insinuation and simply looked very confused at Bruce.

"What's wrong with Loki eating hard ice? I gave him one without much sugar…although he ate mine, too. He likes to suck out the juice first and eat the crunchy ice at last."

"…Well, Thor, nothing is wrong with Loki actually, it's just the dirty little minds of adults that interpret inappropriate stuff in inappropriate ways."

With that Bruce refused any further explanation.

Tony ordered JARVIS to erase all his social-media accounts with tears in his eyes, and then went inside Loki's room.

"No more StarkPads for you, young man! You are in trouble!"

"No!" Loki screamed as Tony took the small tablet PC away, the boy instantly got tears in his red eyes and stomped with his feet.

"You cannot take back a gift! That's not fair!"

"I am not taking it back! I am keeping it until you promise me not to sabotage my social accounts anymore! How on earth did you get access anyway?!"

"Google told me how to do it! Google is my new best friend!"

Loki shouted and Tony wasn't just mature enough not to shout back.

"Kiddo, Google is the name of a website! I am pretty sure Google _didn't_ tell you how to hack into JARVIS and Tony Stark's twitter account!"

"But he did! He did! Husband, he's taking my friend!"

Loki was now really crying, and Tony just knew somehow the tears were not real, but of course the overprotective husband always fell for it.

Thor looked pretty much torn, but then embraced Loki in his arms (while Loki's accusatory finger never once faltered) and held out a hand to the billionaire.

"Please, my friend, give it back and I will make Loki promise not play pranks on you anymore."

The small Prince was now sobbing heartbreakingly, and it fucking worked. Besides, even if the kid had purposely played a prank, he probably had no idea what he would accomplish; Hell, Tony had lived on this planet for a fair amount of time and was still shocked how many women (and some gay men) took the ice-cream thing seriously. …Was it really a thing?

"…Alright, this time I will let it slide. But I still want to know how he hacked into my accounts."

JARVIS never mentioned any breach, and JARVIS was the best A.I. in the world. Cuts and bruises on the hardware might be possible, but hacking into the system? Now _that_ was a near miracle…unless JARVIS allowed it, as he did it sometimes for Pepper or people he liked.

The small Jotun hiccupped and rubbed his angry tears away with the back of his fists.

"I copied the voice-man into the StarkPad and now Google can talk to me."

"…Copy the-JARVIS! What is Loki talking about?"

The metallic voice belonging to JARVIS came out like he had been expecting the call.

"Mr. Laufeyson used an object called 'soul-transmitter' and downloaded a smaller version of my system into the StarkPad. It synced with the software Mr. Laufeyson named Google, and answers addressed accordingly, sir."

"A soul-transmitter?! What the hell is that?!"

Tony stared at the small Prince shocked, as did the others. Loki just played with a small pendant hanging loosely around his neck, until he felt Thor's eyes upon him.

"Loki, love, does the voice-man speak of the truth? Do you own a soul-transmitter? Even in Asgard it isn't something a child should have," the Norse God spoke quietly in their native tongue, so nobody could understand them directly. Loki looked sheepishly down, biting his under lip, but then embraced his husband's neck and whispered in his ear.

"Mother Frigga gave it to me, she saw me in her clouds having it."

"…She did?"

"Aye," the young God answered, and Thor saw the truth in it.

His mother, the Queen Frigga never told the fortunes, but knew the fate of men by weaving her clouds; so there had to be a reason why Loki would need a soul-transmitter in their trip to Midgard, and it worried him.

Just what kind of ordeal had the three Norns prepared for his little beloved to face?

"Well, Thor? What does he say?"

"…It was a gift from my mother," Thor answered and Tony stared at them suspiciously. While Bruce seemed intrigued, more interested in a scientific way.

"How does it work? A soul-transmitter?"

"It can transmit a piece of soul from an object into another container," Loki explained with a little bit of pouting lip, "It does not work with too complex living things, the human soul for example; it consists of too many layers, and can therefore not be copied nor removed fully."

"But it works on a machine? No offense, but I hardly think JARVIS has a soul…"

Bruce pondered, but Loki just rolled his eyes.

"You Midgardians read too much meaning to the word. A soul is basically the essence of being, everything that exists in the cosmos has one or two."

"And JARVIS'…soul is easy to copy?"

"Well, if you think about it, JARVIS _does_ consist as a bunch of 1s and 0s in the very core at least," Tony thought out aloud, and eyed the StarkPad in his hand carefully.

"Maybe it can read and move the codes of objects on a molecular level…That would be amazing! Could I study the transmitter just for a few days?"

Bruce asked with a little thirst for knowledge, but this time, Thor shook his head.

"I cannot allow that. It is protected wisdom even in Asgard, and definitely not meant for human hands."

"You better listen to him, Doc. You know what happened last time when some super-villain decided to play with super-asgardian artifacts."

At Tony's words, Bruce remembered the villain who stole the Tesseract terrorizing New York, but then was swallowed by his own powers. Yes, he did know what happened to people who played with things they are not supposed to, didn't he?

"Say, Kid, what else can you do?"

Clint, who had been pretty quiet during the fiasco, (except when he laughed at Tony) tried to change the subject. Loki thought about it for a moment and jumped from Thor's arms.

With a swish of green light, Natasha Romanov was standing in the middle of the room.

"What the-"

"Tasha? When did you come in?"

"Where is Loki?"

But before they could get any respond, Natasha melted away, leaving an apparently very proud young boy behind.

"I can also use glamour! I learned that all by myself!"

Loki practically was radiating in excitement expecting some praises. The older God who was the only one not shocked, chuckled lightly.

"You were a very skilled shape-shifter, my love, one of the best the Nine Realms ever saw,"

Thor mused, melting in his memories, and did not notice the small falter in the boy's cheeriness.

"Oh. So you already knew I could do that?"

"I knew you had the potentials, aye. But I never thought you could use the skill so early in your development."

"…Oh. Very well."

"You are regaining your powers. I can feel it."

The small Jotun embraced his husband's leg, rubbing his face, until Thor lifted him up, to carry the Godling in his arms again.

Tony reluctantly gave the Thunder God the StarkPad back, which the blond took with a smile.

"Sir, Agent Coulson is coming up." JARVIS suddenly announced and two seconds after the elevator opened.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen and Mr. Stark," Agent Coulson said a second later, appearing through the metal doors.

Tony groaned, hairs pulling.

"JARVIS, there _must_ be a security breach!"

"I did warn you, sir," JARVIS stated defensively.

"Only 3 seconds before his entry! I swear I am so close of virus-combing you, JARVIS! And you will tremble your sensors in shame, I tell you, in SHAME!"

"Did you come to watch Stark fight with his bodiless A.I. or do you have a mission for us, Agent Coulson?" asked Clint as Tony disappeared behind his beloved bar still arguing with JARVIS("Hey, where did all the good booze go?" "It's bad to drink so early in the afternoon, sir" "JARVIS don't channel my mother on me, JARVIS I command you not to channel mother on me, I am warning you! No! My booze!"), and noticed as the agent's eyes turned his calculating gaze to Thor.

"It's not exactly a mission, but I may have something of your interest, Mr. Odinson," he said and Thor looked at him with an arched eyebrow. But then he seemed to realize something, because his face shifted to a very serious expression.

"Did you find something from Asgard again?"

"That depends. Did your father leave something else than the Tesseract on earth?"

"If he did, I know nothing about it," Thor answered earnestly and the Agent let out a sigh.

"Okay, then SHIELD is officially not sure what our researchers have found. We were kind of hoping you could tell us more…If you could have a look at the pictures, please."

Thor nodded, still with Loki in his arms, and reached out for the pictures Agent Coulson brought with him. It was a 3D photo of a cave, stone walls with the strangest carvings, gold-lined wooden boxes and brilliant stones lightening the ground. In the center, there was a pile of bricks in mimicry of stairs, which led to a plate, or a flat black pan. The plate was battered and just looked ancient, dust covering every bit of it.

Agent Coulson pointed out a photo in which the plate could be seen in close-up.

"Our researchers have concluded that this is the origin of the unknown waves, which make our particle-detectors go…nuts," he explained and stared at Thor expectantly.

Thor just took the photo examining it, and shrugged indifferently.

"It's not a weapon I am aware of," the God of Thunder said, "and definitely not from Asgard. We use different runes. I would guess ancient Vanir, but such things were never much of my interest, I must admit. Maybe Loki will know more."

Thor then rubbed his consort's back, coaxing him to look at the photo. Loki mewled irritated but then took a glance and was woken up with sudden interest.

"Oh!" the boy exclaimed softly, "it truly is ancient Vanir, husband. Now we know where the rest went to sleep!"

"What do you mean?" Agent Coulson asked urgently, only to find out he wasn't granted Loki's attention. However he was used to cold shoulders and soon changed his tactics.

"What does he mean?" Agent Coulson asked now directing Thor and while Loki demanded to look through other photos too, the blond God explained.

"He is referring to the rest of the surviving Vanir. After the Aesir-Vanir war, which lasted for three thousand years, the Vanir people were mostly merged with our own. Some settled in Jotunheim, some in Alfheim, and a few in Nidavellir…but the most proud of them, the ones who couldn't face surrender, just vanished from history. The songs never found them, then, they were forgotten from our realm."

"…So you are saying the forgotten ones stranded here? On earth?"

"It's a possibility," Thor nodded as Loki made a little crease between his eyebrows and turned his attention at Coulson.

"Where did you find this? The land of Egypt?"

Agent Coulson looked genuinely surprised.

"Yes," he stuttered, "how did you know?"

"I googled," the small Godling stated proudly much to the Agent's bewilderment.

"You _googled_?"

"Aye. I watched the documentary 'Ancient culture of Egypt' on the Discovery channel and noticed some typical sculptures of Vanir. So I bought some to examine and found residue of seidr; although the sphinx head didn't bring much. Also I think one of the Deities was my grandmother or grandfather…My father never told me which part of his parents were Vanir."

The earth people just stared at the seven-years-old.

"Doc, did the kid just say one of his grandparents was an ancient Egyptian God?" Clint asked quietly whispering at Bruce, and the very zen man nodded.

"That was exactly what he meant."

"…I think I need a drink too," then Hawkeye went behind the bar letting Tony pour him a glass.

"Did you bring everything in this room to your facility? Including the walls?"

"Yes…Why?" Agent Coulson eyed the boy with wariness. Loki just shrugged his shoulders as he laid his head on Thor's shoulder.

"I want it."

"What 'it'?"

"Everything?"

Loki asked expectantly.

"…Well, that's not going to be so easy, young man," Coulson stated, ignoring Loki's obvious pout.

"You don't even know what it is, and still you won't give it to me?" The boy asked with an accusation, but the Agent stood firm.

"Do _you_ know what it is?"

"I have my theories," Loki stated, his head held high. But Coulson was not convinced.

"We also have _theories_. Our researchers will find out eventually."

"No, you won't. It probably is very ancient, much older than you."

"Is that so? How old exactly?" the Agent cunningly asked, but Loki just stared at him and narrowed his eyes.

"I am seven, not stupid."

"…Well, at least I tried," Coulson shrugged his shoulders not at all ashamed. Then, he looked at Bruce who was now eyeing the photos with interest.

"Dr. Banner, would you like to examine it?"

"It's very interesting no doubt, but not my expertise exactly…"

"Pardon my interrupting, but Son of Coul, I think Loki wants to negotiate," stated Thor and nudged the very sulking child to stand on his own. Loki still reached for his husband's hand, but didn't demand to be picked up anymore.

"I will find out what the black thing is, in return I want to have three things of my choosing from that cave room."

Agent Coulson and Loki exchanged some fiery eye contact.

"One thing," the man said and the boy scoffed.

"Two and I get to examine all parts of the room."

"Only with protected gear and our scientists will be present."

"Two scientists can stay and so will the Doctor."

Bruce looked surprised but kept still, not wanting to disturb the moment.

"Hey, ice-prince, what about me?" asked a slurred voice resembling Tony's, disturbing the moment instead.

Loki scrunched his tiny nose at the Agent.

"He is rather useful isn't he?"

The Agent nodded.

"When he is sober, yes."

"Fine, then he should bring his machines, too. Do we have a deal?"

"I believe so."

As Coulson nodded Loki waited, but as nothing further came from that man, the boy turned to Bruce.

"How do Midgardians seal a pact? The people of Internet told me an attorney usually does that for you. Where can I buy one?"

"…I will send the papers, you only need to sign," Agent Coulson coughed slightly flushed and Loki just stared at him.

After Thor, as Loki's legal guardian, signed the papers, the little God slept with the document tightly clutched on his chest, dreaming of wonders and seidr.

TBC


End file.
